Guardians and Hero's Two Worlds Collide
by Theaveragegamer
Summary: How will a Guardian cope with a world full of strange people and powers called Quirks. Will he find his way home or get stuck into a comprimising situation.
1. Chapter 1 A Quirky World

**_A/N: Hey guys I am back with a new story, don't worry my first story will be continued. Since I am doing crossovers I thought I would make a story about my second favorite anime, My Hero Academia and Destiny 2. I will try to pump these out as best as I can so you can read something in your spare time. But I think I've spoken too much let's start the story._**

 ** _*Story Start*_**

Darkness was the first thing that came to mind, complete pitch black darkness. Then Light, bright warm Light pushing the darknes back. I could see niether could push past the half way point, this was full equilibrium niether could win and niether could lose. Both sides of Light and Darkness started swirling clockwise and began approaching me while spinning faster and faster. I could here a voice it was faint but it sounded like a man on his deathbed.

" _You must protect Humanity with all your strength, a storm of Evil is coming to this world, that is why I brought you here go now and do your duty"_ the voice said faintly

"But where am I" I asked the voice but there was no answer.

The swirling Light and Darkness was about to make contact with me then I heard another voice, but before I could make out what it was saying I was blinded by Light and Dark. Once again I couldn't see, but I felt a strange tiredness within my body. Without hesitation I closed my eyes and "slept".

 ** _*5 hours later*_**

I awoke on a patch of grass surrounded by trees. My body ached and my mouth was dry. I was in a city of some sort, it couldn't be the Last City because it looked well kept and undamaged . Just as I was about to stand up I called out my ghost's name.

"Blinky you there old friend" I called out.

"I'm here what do you need Guardian?" he asked politely.

"I needed to make sure you were alright, but also where are we?" I asked him.

"I don't know but my scans say we are on Earth, as for what continent we are on, Japan" he answered.

 _"Japan"_ I thougt to myself.

This Continent was banned to all guardians of all statuses except for the Vanguard. Many other Guardians speculated this entire country was a secret meeting place for all the races of aliens we battle. The Fallen, The Cabal, The Vex, and The Hive. I never bought onto these theories but I had a bit of doubt on this area.

"Guardian are you okay?" Blinky asked me.

I'm fine, I just was thinking about this entire area" I responded.

"How so?" asked Blinky.

"You know how Japan is off limits to all guardians right?" I said.

"Yes, but why would it be off limits?" Blinky asked

"Because of this city, look at it it's in better shape than our city, maybe the vanguard hid this from us" I said.

"That could be a possibility, or we are somewhere else" Blinky added.

"Well where ever we are let's see if we can find a place to eat I am starving" I said.

"But before we go let's check my inventory to see what we have" I said.

Blinky's rotatin metal parts spread apart making a small screen, all my weapons were there even the ones I had in my vault. What was even wierder was that they all had no Light level, this meant that they were all equal in strength. But to add insult to injury my prized Ship _Queen of Hearts_ was there too. I gathered some choice weapons and holtered them, while I made _Queen of Hearts_ go into low orbit incase we needed a quick pick up.

"You have everything Guardian?" asked Blinky.

"Yep, lets head out" I said as I started to walk.

 ** _*25 minutes later*_**

Blinky and I made it to a small restaurant that sold spicy ramen. It was of course a Guardians choice of food. I took a seat inside, since my armor was still on many people just stared at me. I ordered two bowls of spicy ramen. I was minding my own buisness until a small boy came up to me. He asked,"What is your quirk mister?"

I just sat there not knowing how to respond, until the boys mother grabbed him by the shoulders with immense speed. "Sorry about that, he is a curious one" she said apoligetically.

"No problem, he wasn't hurting anyone, it's okay to ask questions" I said

The boy's mother calmed down and sat back down at her table, while I ate my ramen. Then I thought to my self _"what did he mean by quirk",_ I was brought back to reality by a woman screaming. It was the boy's mother, she was pointing towards the street. The young boy was in the middle of it picking up his action figure. I saw a car speeding towards him, and before I knew it I sprinted towards him with a burst of speed.

Time seemed to slow down, I blinked forward as best as I could. I managed to get a hold of the boy, and blinked back to the sidewalk. Bystanders were watching me the whole time, each of their faces were shocked. Then they started applauding me for saving the young boy, I didn't know how to react. I just walked back into the restaurant, finished my ramen and left.

I kept walking until I found what looked like an apartment complex, I needed to find a place to rest to figure out how I got to this place. I saw some flyers on the wall, they read

 ** _Apply at UA High today and be part of the next generation of Heros and show the world what you're made of, apply at_**

 _"Hero's?"_ I thought.

"What kind of world did I land in?" I said to myself.

"Guardian, I think it may be wise if we look into this school any information we get will be helpful" said Blinky.

"You're right, I'll do it" I responded

I went to the front desk and rented a vacant apartment. I recieved a wierd look from the receptionist just like before with the bystanders, but he still gave me the keys. Once I got to the apartment I had Blinky connect to an interweb browser.

"I'm unsure of this Blinky, is it really a good idea?" I asked

"Yes, I'm sure of it, the more we find out about this world the better off we are" he responded

Reluctantly I opened the browser and entered the URL, the page that came up was profesionally made with gold, blue, and red colors making up the borders. I started filling out my application until I found something that confused me. The application had an area for a personalized Hero costume, and it asked for a brief summary of "my" quirk. It confused me but I filled both out checking a box that told them I already had a costume. Once I was done with the application I sent it to UA and closed the browser.

"I think it's time to call it a night, don't you agree Blinky?" I asked.

"Yes, I need to recharge my powercell's" he responded.

I made my bed and prepared for sleep. I closed my eyes and felt the sweet release of sleep wash over me.

 ** _Chapter 1 end*_**

 ** _A/N: I hope you guys find this chapter interesting, it took a while to make. Also the next chapter will be a bit more action packed, this one was just an introduction. Well I will see you guys in the next chapter. Also PM me if you want me to improve on some story aspects. See ya_**


	2. Chapter 2 The Entrance Exam

_**A/N: Hey guys I'm back at it again, and to show I read the reviews I will answer a question. Yes the Guardian in the story is a warlock,**_ _ **and his entire inventory has all the weapons from the game and all the exotics. The weapons he will chose is just a matter of choice**_. _**Anyway let's get on with the story see you guys at the end. : )**_

 _ ***Story Start***_

I felt the sweet release of sleep wash over me, it was peaceful to say the least. The warmth of the blanket and the softness of the pillow, both perfect ingredients for sleep. I awoke in the dark void again, but is was significantly "brighter", then the old voice I had heard when I came to this world re-appeared.

 _"The storm approaches "young one", do you think you will be able to overcome it?"_ asked the voice in the dark.

"I must, if not humanity is doomed in this world" I said instinctevely.

" _I will assist you in a way that will provide usefulness to your journey_ " said the voice.

"What is the assistance?" I asked puzzeled.

" _You shall see soon enough "young one", in time you will see the assistance I have given you_ " said the voice cryptically.

" _Now go, you have an important day ahead of you_ " said the voice weakly.

Just then a bright light shone ahead of me slowly approaching. I felt the warmth of its light shine over me. I was starting to feel the blanket and pillow from the real world just as the orb of light was going to make contact. Instead of me grabbing the orb it slowly phased through me and into my chest. The warmth from the orb left me, leaving me in the void once again.

Just then I woke up in the apartment room I rented. There was early morning light shining through the blinds. The room I was in was a two room apartment, meaning the kitchen and living room were the same area, while the bedroom was seperate.

"Hey Blinky what time is it?" I asked.

"It is 6:15 AM Guardian" he responded.

"Thanks, lets go get some breakfast" I said.

Today was an important day, there was an entrance exam at UA High at 8:00 AM. It was stated in the application form that I had to report to the school at 7:40. Personally I thought that it was going to be easy since I had Blinky to help me out. I read that there was to be a written exam. I was mentally prepared.

"Hey Blinky pass the cereal" I asked.

"Here you go Guardian" he said passing what looked like small multi colored hoops.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"It is 7:00 AM, I think we should head out in a few minutes" he said.

I finished my cereal and put on some normal clothes I picked up from a small shop. My armor however was below the clothes, I had to stay safe in this world. I stepped outside of the apartment and started walking in the general direction of the school. After walking for about five minutes I went into a dark alley, I sent a signal to my ship _Queen of Hearts_ to pick me up.

I heard the hum of my ships engines above me. It was cloaked to avoid any unwanted attention, I was then transmated into the cockpit.

"Alright Blinky take me to the school" I said.

"On it Guardian" he said back.

I felt the ship go forward at a normal speed. I caught sight of UA from the cockpit, it was a long ways away from where I was. As we got closer I saw the building in greater detail. I was a large H shaped building with a large wall surrounding the campus. The most peculiar part about the whole thing was there were large walled off 'cities' behind the large campus.

"Where do they get the funding for this?" I asked.

"Well in the description of the school said it was founded by 'Heroes', and how it has recieved support from the public for pumping out top tier 'Heroes' that protect the population" he said.

We made our final approach to the front of the school. I transmated out of my ship and sent it back to low orbit. I started walking over to the front gate, the actual H shaped building was much bigger than I expected. Suddenly I heard someone yell to the right of me.

"Deku, what are you doing here!" yelled a spiky yellow haired boy.

"Get out of my way, or I'll make you!" he threatened.

The person he was talking to was a green haired boy with a black school uniform. From what I could tell he had a slight muscular build to him, but he fell short on the courage aspect. The spiky haired boy walked away angrily, leaving the green haired boy alone.

"Geez what was that guy's deal?" I thought to myself.

I looked over to the boy I now knew was named Deku, he was about to fall on his face. I tried to blink towards him, but I didn't react fast enough. Suddenly he stopped falling, it was as if he was floating in mid air. A brown haired girl approached him.

"Are you alright?" she asked Deku.

"Sorry, I used my Quirk without asking, I just didn't want you to fall on your face" she told Deku.

"It's fine" said Deku.

"Oh, right I need to release you from my Quirk" she said.

The girl put her finger tips together and spoke out saying _Release_. Deku was put back down on the ground. They spoke for a bit and went towards the auditorium within the school, where I was supposed to report to.

"So that was a Quirk huh?" I said to myself.

"Amazing, I need to find some data on what a Quirk is, it might be more useful later on" said Blinky.

I walked into the school and made my way towards the auditorium. Once I made it I could already hear the buzzing of Students within the large room. I walked in, it was extremely packed I almost couldn't see an empty seat. Walking around wasn't an easy task either, so I decided to do what I thought was a logical option. I glided my way to the first empty seat I could find, it wasn't too dificult. All I had to do was land for a second and jump again to do a continuous glide.

I finally found an empty seat, it was next to the green haired boy named Deku. I landed as softly as I could within the seat, the boy noticed me. He turned and looked at me and said...

"H-Hello, I didn't notice you before" He said to me timidly.

"Hi, what's your name?" I asked.

"I-Izuku Midoryia, and yours?" He told me.

"My name is Erick, pleased to meet you" I said.

"What is your last name?" Izuku asked curiously.

I was caught off guard with the question.

"Sorry, but I don't exactly have one" I responded.

"How can you not ha-

His sentence was cut off by a much louder voice. On the stage aheas of us stood a wierd looking man, he had a large tuft of blonde hair, a goatee, and sunglasses.

"Welcome to UA High new students, let's hear an old fashioned UA welcome!" yelled the odd looking man.

Nobody spoke, it was extremely quiet.

"Wow, tough crowd" said the man.

"Anyway, you all know why you are here, so I'll cut to the chase" He said.

"This is an entrance exam, there are two parts to this, there will be a written exam and a practical exam" he added.

The man kept talking on and on about the rules in the entire exam. Eventually we made it to the part of the practical exam.

"The rules are simple for this exam, there will be robots roaming around your designated exam areas, each robot is painted with a white number it may be one, two or three" He said in one breath.

Just then a student two rows behind us stood up.

"Sir what about the fourth robot on screen, surely it is there for a reason?" He asked.

"Oh, you are absolutely right, the fourth and most dangerous of the robots is worth zero points" The man on stage said.

Everyone in the room became confused on why the most dangerous robot was worth nothing.

"The reason behind it being worth zero is because it is far too dangerous for any of you" he said.

After the entire presentation was finished we were given a written test. It was extremely simple, due to the fact I had Blinky feeding me info. I finished the exam the fastest out of everyone. I turned to Izuku and asked...

"Who was that guy on stage?"

"He is the Pro Hero Present Mic" said Izuku.

"He's a Hero?" I said questionably.

"He may not look like one but he is a Hero" said Izuku

The Hero Present Mic spoke up from the stage. He was telling us our designated training areas. I just happened to recieve the same training area as Izuku.

 _ ***10 minutes later***_

After the presentation we left the auditorium, and took a small bus ride to the exam areas. They were much bigger tha expected, it was like a minature version of the last city. I recognized few people in the bus, rhere was Izuku, the brown haired girl, and the student that was two rows behind us.

Once we exited the bus we started walking to the entrance of the city. As soon as we stepped inside the entrance shut itself. All the students then ran from the area where we were, the only one who stayed was Izuku. We both decided to team up for the time being. We both heard destruction on either side of us.

Along the way I had lent Izuku a weapon from my inventory, he asked where I got the weapons from but I said I would explain at a later date. We had found some three point robots, we took them out easily with our weapons. Suddenly Izuku stopped moving.

"Hey, do you feel that?" Izuku asked

I stopped running and felt a rumble through the ground. It was coming from our left, we both ran towards the rumble, then we saw _it._ It was a giant zero point robot. Many students were running from it, except for one, the brown haired girl was unconsious atop a two point bot. Then without notice I felt a rush of wind go past me, I looked to see what it was.

Izuku was up high in the air, I dont know how he did it but one things for sure he was risking his life. I saw his legs were flopping like noodles in the air, so I started running towards the robot. Suddenly it's face caved in on itself as if it were punched.

"Blinky zoom in on Izuku's arm!" I yelled.

My HUD zoomed in on his arm, it was dark red and flopping around like his legs. I increased my pace, the robots arm was i. contact with the ground so I jumped on it. I used my burst glide ability to get closer to Izuku, but I fell short. I decided to try again with my burst glide and blink ability. I jumped and blinked, I managed to get a good grip on his good arm. The ground was coming closer and closer, I decided the best course of action was for my body to take the impact.

I braced for the pain but it didn't come. The brown haired girl used her anti-gravity ability to stop us from falling.

"Are you two alright?" she asked.

"Yeah thanks, by the way what is your name?" I asked her.

"It's Ochaco Uraraka, and yours?" She asked.

"My name is Erick, pleased to meet you" I responded.

I looked down at Izuku and saw the amount of damage he had sustained.

His right arm was a light share of red, his legs were no different, they were like noodles in the wind. Ochaco gasped when she saw what his injuries were. Suddenly Izuku woke up extremely worried.

"There is still time, we need to get more points or else we'll fail!" he said rapidly.

"Calm down, I've been monitoring the amount of time we have left, we only have a few seconds" I said.

"Then that means we both fail don't we?" said Izuku.

"Sadly yes, but think about it even if you didn't pass you saved her life like a real Hero would" I said reassuringly

Izuku tried to stand up but couldn't due to his legs, I asked Ochaco to make him weightless. She approached him and touched his arm, his body was then starting to slightly float. I 'picked' him up and started guiding him to the entrance of the exam area. All the students that were in the test saw the injuries Izuku had, most of them gasped while others stood in disbelief.

As soon as we reached the entrance a medical team told me to follow them. I did as I was told and was led to a nurses office within the school. By the time we stepped inside the anti-gravity effect on Izuku wore off, both me and the medics carried him onto a bed. I stood at the foot of the bed just observing the injuries he had sustained, and I thought to myself how it happened.

 _"What kind of power does he possess which is enough to hurt him"_ I thought.

Blinky appeared to my left scaning me for any injuries.

"Are you okay Guardian you look concerned?" asked Blinky.

"I'm fine just a bit bruised" I responded.

I felt the light within me seal my wounds and dull some of the pain I felt. A minute passed, and the nurses room door opened. A small old lady came in followed by an extremely skinny much younger man. The old lady went towards me first.

"Hello there young man how are you feeling?" she asked.

"I'm fine, just a few bruises but I'll live" I responded.

"Either way I need to check up on you, it's mandatory" She told me.

"Miss I can assure you I'm fine, but can you check on him first, he is the most hurt out of both of us" I retorted.

"Very well, let's see the damage" said the nurse turning towards Izuku.

What happened next shocked me, the old lady's lips stretched and kissed Izuku on the forehead. Suddenly the damage on Izuku's arm started dissapearing. It was almost like my healing rift, but in a wierder way. The old lady then turned to me.

"Alright, now it's your turn" she said.

I reluctantly agreed, during the time I was being checked up on the younger skeletal man was staring at me.

"This is surprising, there no injuries on your body, even though you fought multiple robots" she said.

"I guess I'm more durable than I look" I responded.

"If that were the case you would have had atleast a few scratches on your body, but I see none" said the old lady.

The Skeletal man across from me finally spoke with a raspy voice.

"Young man, who is this boy to you" he asked.

"He is a friend to me, because he has a pure heart" I responded.

"That is good to hear, you are free to go home, your exam results will come tomorrow at noon" said the man.

And, with that I left the Nurse's office. I saw Ochaco coming out of another room ahead of me. She turned towards me and started to walk in my direction.

"Hey, are you both alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine, but Izuku had a broken arm and two broken legs" I said.

"Can I visit him?" she asked shyly with a slightly visible blush.

"Sorry, he isn't taking any visitors" I responded.

"Oh, okay, I just wanted to thank him for saving my life" she said in a low voice.

She started walking away with her head down and a sad look to her face. I felt really bad to just leave her hanging like that, so I decided to help her out.

"Y'know, there may be a way for you to help Izuku out" I called out.

As soon as I said that her head turned immediately to me.

"Really, how?" she asked.

"Izuku was pretty devestated when he didn't have enough points in the exam, so I propose you give him some of your points" I suggested.

Her face lit up and she started walking towards the inner parts of the building. The last thing she said to me was "Thank you".

"Well, that went well" Chuckled Blinky.

"Knock it off man" I relplied playfully.

"I'm just saying, she looks like a nice girl" Said Blinky.

"She does, but she is too inoccent for this line of work, I am worried for her" I said.

"Don't worry she'll be fine, a few days of training will help her out, and get this, I could sense a strong determination swirling within her" Blinky told me.

"Alright, well let's head 'home', I'm tired" I said.

"No problem, _Queen of Hearts_ is cloaked above the school, I will transmat you up" Said Blinky.

Just then, when I was about to transmatt it stopped. I heard walking behind me, thinking it was Ochaco I turned around casually. I quickly saw it wasn't her, but it was the blonde spiky haired boy.

"Outta my way extra" He said commandingly.

"Watch your tone with me kid" I said to him.

The boy stopped, then he started to turn around.

"What did you say to me?!" He said angrily.

"I said watch your to-

Just as I was starting to speak the boy lunged at me. I blinked out of the way to the other wall of the hallway. I turned to look at the boy, then I saw a scorch mark where I was previously standing. I then knew what power he possesed, he could blow things up with the touch of his hand.

"Get back here, I'm not finished with you yet!" he yelled at me.

I decided to end this scuffle in one blow.

 _ **"Blinky set my subclass to arc**_ _ **I'm going to stun him"**_ I said in my mind.

 _ **"Yes Guardian, this is a wise decision"**_ Blinky responded.

I felt the Light within me shift from void to arc in that instant. While I may have lost the ability to blink I still had my agility. The boy lunged once again, holding his right arm forward first. In that instant I scanned his arm, it was excreating a nitroglycerin type substance. That is how his ability worked. I prepared my arm for the punch, then I thrusted it forward. The palm of my hand made contact with his skin.

As soon as the Arc began to flow into his body, I had to control the amount of arc to a non-lethal voltage. His body stopped moving, but he was concious. I started walking away until the boy spoke up.

"Who the hell are you?"

I turned and made eye contact with the boy.

"I'm a person who you shouldn't concern yourself with" I responded.

I turned a corner in the hallway and felt the transmatt take place. I was inside my ship once again, it had a familiar air to it. I walked over to the cockpit and started to fly back to the apartment. It was a quick trip there, so I decided to spend some time in orbit.

"It's so peaceful up here, right Blinky?" I asked.

"Yes it is Guardian, it makes me miss home" responded Blinky.

"I couldn't agree more, but think about it, the Darkness hasn't touched this world" I said.

"That is true, but what if it does eventually?"asked Blinky.

"Then we will defend it" I said.

A few minutes passed, then I began descending to the apartment. Very few cars passed by the complex, and it was dark so I uncloaked my ship to hide in the darkness, and save my energy. I went to unlock my apartment door, only to see a small box at the foot of it. I opened the door and picked up the box, it had some weight to it.

I walked over to the kitchen/livingroom ant turned on the light. I asked Blinky if he could scan the box for anything suspicious, but he found nothing. I began to open it slowly, only to find a small metallic disk inside. I removed it from the interior, and placed it on the table.

"What is it?" asked Blinky.

"I don't know" I responded.

I got up from the couch and went to grab a snack, then it happened. My chest began to sting, it began to grow hot as well. I closed my eyes because the pain was too much to handle. Suddenly the pain went away I opened my eyes and I saw the orb of light floating in front of me. Blinky quickly floated over to me, and began to scan me. Then the realization hit me, this was the same orb as in my 'dream'.

It was just floating there, unmoving, and making no noise. I felt it's soothing light make contact with my skin, it was almost euphoric. The orb began to grow in size. Tendrils of light came out of it and began to grab me. At that moment I felt no fear, only the warmth of the light. My vision went black and I felt nothing

\--To be continued-- End of chapter 2

 _ **A/N: That was a nice long chapter if I do say so myself. I hope you enjoyed this chapter it took a while to write, but it was fun. We got to see some MHA characters interact with the Guardian, and that mysterious orb of light. Stay tuned for the next chapter. Bye.**_


	3. Chapter 3 An Old Dog Learns New Tricks

**_A/N:_** ** _Hey guys I am back, I hope you have all had a great day. Me personally, am excited to continue this story. I hope you all enjoy it. I'll see you guys at the end._**

 ** _*Chapter Start*_**

My vision was black, I couldn't feel anything around me. It felt like I was in a therapy chamber that humanity used before the Golden age, which 'removed' or blocked all of your senses. Unlike my dreams where I was able to freely roam, I felt like I confined in a small box.

Even though I couldn't see,feel,or hear anything, I could 'feel' pressure on my back, meaning I was on the ground. Suddenly I heard a voice within my own head.

 ** _"I see you have discovered my gift to you young one"_** ** _T_** ** _he voice_** ** _said._**

 ** _"What happened to me, why don't I have my senses anymore?"_** I asked in my mind

 ** _"It is only temporary, your body requires time to adjust" responded The voice._**

 ** _"Adjust to what exactly?"_** I asked

 ** _"In time you will see young one, be wary of the approaching storm" said the voice fading away._**

 ** _"Wait, I still have questions"_** I said

No response, I was alone once again, but there was something different. I was able to feel my surroundings again. I felt around, my hands made contact with an object. It was rhombus shaped with moving parts. _It was my ghost_. With the stength I currently had, I grabbed Blinky. From what I could feel, he was deactivated.

Just as I began to hold him, sound filled my ears. It was almost deafining for it to all come back at once. I could hear the sound of cars, birds and the air conditioning unit in the apartment. Some of my strength came back to me allowing me to stand. From what I could remember, both me and Blinky were in the kitchen observing an orb of light, then darkness.

Without my vision It was difficult to navigate so I had to use a crude type of ecolocation to navigate the apartment. Needless to say it worked, but also due to the fact sound was pouring in from out side producing a good amount of 'vision' for me. I thought to my self,

"If my hearing and ability to feel came to me almost instantly I should close my eyes to avoid blindness". I shut my eyes, but before I did I noted being able to see small dots of light where my windows were. Every once in a while I slowly opened my eyes to see if I was able to see, my vision was getting stronger but it was slow.

 ** _*1 hour later*_**

Time passed, It was an hour if my math was right, but my vision was back to normal. I sat at the couch with Blinky in my hand.

"Time to turn you back on buddy" I said.

I opened a small control panel on one of his rotating parts, all of his processors were fine. No burnt fuses or wires, he just needed to be turned on. In the control panel there was a keypad, I inputed the activation code and closed it. I then heard mechanical whirring from within, the first thing that came on was his singilar eye. The next part was the module that allowed him to fly around. And finally his rotating parts spun extremelly fast, and then stopped.

"Guardian, what happened?" asked Blinky groggily.

"I don't know, I'm just as confused as you are" I replied.

"Where is the orb we saw last night?" He asked.

"The orb entered my chest, but I dont feel it there" I answered he question.

"Let me scan you, just to make sure" said Blinky.

"Sure, but I dont know what you'll find" I said.

Blinky weakly began to float towsrds my chest. Two of his rotating parts came together and shot a blue beam at my chest. While he was scanning me I looked around, and notice the metallic disc on the living room table. I decided to pick it up. As soon as my skin made contact with the disc a screen was displayed with a play button. I reached out and pressed it. The screen began to play a video.

The first thing that came up was an extremely muscular man with a big smile. Then he began to speak.

 _"Congradulations, if you are hearing this message, that means you have passed the entrance exam!"_ said the muscular man.

 ** _"Thats odd, if my calculations are correct I only got atleast ten points during the exam"_** I thought to myself.

 _"If you are confused on how you passed the exam I will elaborate"_ said the man.

A list of names then appeared on the screen. It was a leaderboard showing all the participants of the exam. I only recognize three names on the board, they were Izuku Midoryia, Ochaco Uraraka, and my own.

 _"If you look on the leaderboard you can see the points each student has earned, the points on the left are destruction points, those you earned from destroying robots" said the man._

I looked to the right of my name, I only had nine destruction points. I then looked to the right of those points and saw the number fifty. I was surprised.

"Now for the other part of the exam to the right of your destruction points there is a larger number, these points are called rescue points, these are the points that matter the most, you earn these by showing true heroism" he explained

The screen cut to a video of me saving Izuku from falling to his death. And stopping a few inches from the ground.

 _"You showed true heroism, by risking your life to save another, that is what we look for here at UA, we look forward to seeing you here, report to class 1-A tommorw morning"_ he said with an even bigger smile.

" _Welcome to UA High!"_ he finished.

After the message ended the hologram showed a string of text saying that dorms will be provided and with that the hologram went black, leaving me to my thoughts. I had no words, I was genuinely speechless.

"Guardian, I finished scanning you, it will take some time to analyse this information" said Blinky.

"I got in Blinky, I was accepted into the school" I said lightly

"Congradulations, we should celebrate I guess" said Blinky.

"I'm fine for now, lets pack up" I replied.

I began to pack up the possesions I currently had in the apartment, it was a very quick session. I called down _Queen of Hearts_ to pick me up. It was on its way from low orbit, so I decided to pay my stayed nights at the front desk. Blinky wired me some money from nearby banks so I had enough to pay. After I left the complex I walked away into an alley ready for transmatt.

My feet felt the metal floor of my ship. I looked around, my weapons were on the wall idly, while the low hum of the engines filled the room. I walked toward the cockpit, I sat on my seat. I grabbed the controls and flew up to low orbit. Once more I was at peace, all I could hear was the hum of the engines, and I had a gorgeous view of the planet.

I was hit with a wave of sadness looking at the planet, because I was home sick. Everyone I knew was gone, I felt for the first time entirely alone, the only exception being Blinky.

"Do you think we'll get home Blinky?" I asked.

"It's a possibility Guardian, we just have to hope we can" he responded reasuringlly.

I put myself together and grabbed my ships controls again. I felt a pain of hunger hit my stomach.

"Do we have any snacks up here?" I asked Blinky.

"We only have protien packs Guardian, sorry" he responded.

"Ugh, I hate these things, they make me gag" I said disgusted.

I reluctantly grabbed one and opened it, inside was a protien bar which smelled awful. Since Guardians weren't known to eat often they still needed protien to function. I bit into the bar, a mixture of flavors met my taste buds. I got a good tasting protein bar, it was rare when you got one of them. I looked to my left and turned on a radio scanner, I managed to link it to police chatter. It was silent for now, so I decided to take a nap.

 ** _*1 hour later*_**

I was woken up by a sudden alert on the raduo scanner.

" _All available officers there is a shooting in progress, we need back up" said the police officer on the radio._

"Well, looks like we got a job to do" I said.

"The engines are ready Guardian" said Blinky.

I began the descent into the atmosphere, I heard multiple gunshots on the radio. Some screams were coming through, I sped up the engines more. I was flying above the city now looking for the location of the shooting. There were police cars speeding off to the west of the city, I followed behind. I caught sight of the shooters, two men attempting to rob a bank. I cloaked and landed my ship on a roof, I equipped my favorite Hand cannon, Ace of Spades, my pulse rifle Outbreak Prime, and Thunderlord.

"Get back, or we shoot the hostages!" yelled the first robber.

"Let us go and you can have the hostages!" yelled the second robber.

"Blinky scan the building or hack some cameras, I need eyes inside" I said.

"Already on it, just give me a minute" he replied.

A camera screen came popped up on my HUD, the first thing I saw was a room of bank workers tied up. The camera screen switched and showed the entrance where the two robbers were. Something was odd about them, one had rock formations on his back, the other had crystal growths on their back as well.

They appeared to be waiting for something or someone, I decided this was the best time to attack.

As quietly as I could I snuck in from the sky light. Both robbers were still focused on the police. I landed behind the bank teller counter with my weapon out.

"Blinky keep flipping through the cameras, I want to see if there are more robbers here" I whispered.

"Yes Guardian" he answered back.

The camera began flipping, not long after three more robbers were found on the cameras. They were at the bank vault slowly cutting it open. I decided to take them out first, leaving the two up front alone. I sprinted quietly to the lower level via the stairs.

"Blinky do we have anything non-lethal?" I asked.

"Yes we do,how does stun bullets sound?" he asked.

"That sounds perfect" I replied.

I felt the stun bullets appear in one of my ammo pouches. I loaded them into Ace of Spades, and made my way to the vault. As I approached the vault I heard voices.

"C'mon we gotta get this vault open, or the boss is gonna be mad" said one of the three.

"Quit your whining or I'm gonna be mad, just let me set up the timers" said the second robber.

The third robber was silent. Then he spoke looking down the hallway towards my direction.

"Come out, we know your there" said the third.

I froze and thought- _"How did he know I was here, I was silent all the way here"._

Reluctantly I stepped out with my weapons holstered. I wanted to avoid killing them at all costs, but I didn't see that happening now. I got a good look at the three robbers, and was shocked. The first robber was extremely skinny but he was fast and twitchy, the second had a more technical look to him,carrying a multitude of gadgets on his back, and the third had feelers coming out of his legs. That is how he knew I was there, he felt my vibrations.

"Well well well, what do we have here, a wannabe hero trying to stop us" said the skinny one.

"Let's pummel him, he could ruin our plans" said the gadget carrying robber.

"Fine, but if you get blood on me both of you are paying for my suit" said the third moving towards the drills.

I pulled out Ace of Spades an fired four shots, two at the fast robber and two at the second. The fast robber, who didn't expect me to have a weapon was hit once with a bullet and dodged the other. The second wasn't so lucky, he was hit by both bullets on his chest, he was writhing on the floor.

Suddenly an object pierced my left shoulder. I staggered from the pain and dropped the Ace. I looked at my left arm there was a piece of glass stabbed within it.

 _"The fast robber must have gotten the glass from the broken security booth"_ I though.

"Hahahaha, I got him!" yelled the fast robber.

Before I could pick up Ace of Spades again the third robber picked it up, then he glared at me menacingly.

"This will be a prize once I kill you _hero_ " he said keeping his eyes locked.

I shut my eyes waiting for the shot but something else happened. My body moved on it's own accord. My chest began to burn again, then I saw it happen, my body was changing. I felt my Light start to change as well, I didn't know what was happening so I took some cover within the security booth.

"Blinky whats happening to me?" asked concerned.

"I don't know Guardian, I'm sorry I don't know whats happening" Blinky responded.

"Well try and find out" I said, my voice sounding different.

"Come out hero, or this hostage gets it, ya hear" said the fast robber crazily.

I froze once more, I didn't want any of the hostages to get hurt. But I also couldn't let these robbers have their way. I grabbed Outbreak Prime off of my back, I stood up and fired two bursts at the fast robber. One burst hit his chest, while the other hit his leg. The SIVA mites sprouted from the bullets and began to attack him.

"What the hell is this, what are these things!" he yelled in pain.

Out of pure instinct I rolled forward and grabbed the hostage. Outbreak Prime reloaded automatically after I rolled. The hostage was freaking out, but I managed to calm her down. I noticed my voice was less of a mans and more of a female. I took a look at my own body and saw what had happened to it. I was a female Hunter, that is why I was able to roll and load my weapon.

The Light within me also felt different, it felt like it wasn't mine, but it was.

"GET THESE THINGS OF ME" kept yelling the fast robber, while the SIVA mites kept replicating.

I stood up above the security booth counter, the fast robber finally stopped running. His legs and arms were horibbly bruised, his face was no better. I looked around, the second robber with the gadgets was still unconsious, but the third was gone. I carefully stepped out of the security booth, I saw Ace of Spades on the ground where the robber dropped it.

I slowly went to pick it up, just as I was about to I heard movement above me. I looked up, and suddenly a black shadow hit me. It was moving extremely quickly, I was having a hard time seeing it. Then I heard a chuckle.

"You seem confused hero, how about I help with that" said the disembodied voice.

I was suddenly pelted with punches and kicks from an unknown attacker. I took Thunder Lord off of my back and began to shoot wildly. It wasn't professional for Guardians to shoot wildly, but in dire cases it was their only option. A concentrated bolt of lightning hit the floor and stunned the atracker slowing him down a small amount. I took a good look at him, it was the third robber who knew I was down here.

"Clever, very clever stunning me like that, but foolish!" he said confidently.

His body began to change, he took off his hat he had on. His head was bubbling and changing as well, mandibles like a bug shot out from where his mouth was. His arms were no different, they began to grow a thick armor.

"Your dead now girly!" yelled the robber, his transformation finished.

I picked up Ace of Spades and fired two rounds into the robber. Both of them bounced off of his armor. He was getting closer, I immediately rolled to my left, my weapon reloaded.

" _Think, think, think, how can I get through his armor_ " I thought.

An idea came into my head, I wasn't sure if it would work but I was gonna try it anyway.

The recently transformed robber swung his left pincer towards me, but due to my newly gained agility I dodged it. He stood still for a moment and charged again. I decided this was the most oppertune time to put my plan into effect. The robber once more swung his pincer, I didn't dodge in time and got a gash across my leg.

"Argh!" I yelled in pain, as blood seeped out of my wound.

I rolled as best I could to the other side of the bank vault room to put distance between us. I began to feel faint because of the blood loss. I raised the Ace and activated Golden Gun, a wave of Sol spread across my body nullifying the pain in my leg.

"Nice ability, too bad you won't be able to-" his sentence was cut off.

I shot all three solar bullets into his cranium. His body began to thrash around, while slowly disintegrating. After a few seconds it was no more. My leg pain came back, but I wasn't too concerned about it. What I was concerned about was the top floor was secured by the police force, they somehow got past the two robbers up front. They were beginning to move down to my position.

"Shit, what do I do, I can barely move with this leg injury, and the police are coming

" I said to myself.

"Guardian, I might know what to do" said Blinky.

"What is it?" I asked still reeling from the pain.

"You can cloak with your Void subclass, and sneak through the police undetected, and I can extend the cloak until we get out" he explained to me.

"Well with what's happened today thats the best idea I've heard" I replied.

I felt my light shift once more from the warmth of Sol to the penetrating cold of the Void. I immediately activated my cloak and began to limp up the stairs. It was just in time as well because the police were almost to my position. There was a total of five slowly making their way to the vault, they kept stopping every few steps to check for traps. I was about to reach the main floor until I heard an officer yell out

"Hey, do you guys see this trail of blood?".

 _"Shit, the blood"_ I thought.

"Yeah, now ththat you mention it, this blood trail was going up the stairs" replied another officer.

"Dispatch, we have found a trail of blood travelling up the bank vault stairs, I advise you keep an eye on them" I heard the offficer say on the radio in my helmet.

I quickened my pace, I reached my entry window, just as more police from the outside came in. They were closey monitoring the stairs to the vault. I sucked up my pain and attempted to triple jump out of there. I only made it halfway, the pain proved too much. A police officer turned to my position but then turned back.

"Phew, thought I got their attention" I said under my breath.

I managed to climb out of the window, and onto the roof.

"Blinky ready the transmat" I said.

"Yes Guardian" he replied.

I felt my body leave the ground and then my legs hit metal floor. I opened my eyes and saw the familiar interior of my ship.

"Take us out of the city, and land in the forest on the outskirts" I said faintly.

"On it Guardian" he replied.

"Now to take care of this wound" I said painfully.

I went to my couch near the back of my ship and grabbed the first aid kit. I sat down and began to cleam my wound. It stung with the disinfectant, but I managed. Then I dressed it with a bandage and gauze. Since Guardians are always healed by their Ghost, first aid kits they have in their ships are never used. I usually break that stereotype by using one every once in a while, because Blinky is alway busy monitoring my vitals or flying the ship.

"We are almost there Guardian" he said over the intercom.

"Thanks Blinky" I responded back.

 _"Now to take care of the situation at hand"_ I thought to myself.

I looked at my body, there was no denying that I wasn't a Warlock anymore. What suprised me even more was I wasn't Human anymore, I was an Awoken.I let out a sigh, and tried to figure out what caused this transformation. It clicked in my head when I thought about it. It was the orb of light that caused it too happen, but how, even I don't know.

"We've landed, I'm coming back there" said Blinky.

A few seconds later Blinky floated to me, and landed on my shoulder.

"You alright little buddy? I asked.

"I'm fine, just a little drained" he replied back.

"Well we have one more job to do, and it's to figure out what the hell happened to me" I said.

"You're right, I almost forgot about that" he replied with newfound energy.

"So, do you think you know what happened to me?" I asked hopefully.

"I might have an explanation, but it might or might not be fully sound" he said.

"Any explanation will sufice" I said with an open mind.

"Alright, get comfy because this is gonna take a while to explain" he said.

"I'm ready when you are" I replied beginning to lay down on the couch.

We stayed there talking for two whole hours about Blinky's scans of me finding a new core of light within me. At first I was confused about what light cores were, but essentially they were your soul as a Guardian, and they determined what class you were. Blinky also explained that, because I had a second light core I could switch between them incase the other was damaged, or at will. But in turn my body would also change to the respective class it was, in this case it was a Hunter light core. We were near the end of the explanation, when Blinky mentioned the orb of light we encountered.

"Now that you mention it, do you think that is what caused this?" I asked Blinky.

"There is no doubt about it, however I have never hear of a Guardian able to change between classes" he replied.

"Well, what now?" I asked.

"I truly don't know Guardian, why don't you try becoming a Warlock again" he said.

"I couldn't agree more" I replied.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, I began to think about changing back to a my original form as a Warlock. The changes came after the thought manifested. My body became more muscular but stayed in a sleek fashion. My armor suprisingly also began to change, from light armor to robes. When the final changes were done I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Glad that's over" I said nonchalntly.

"I agree" said Blinky.

"Well, its getting late, I completely lost track of time at the bank" I said.

Finally all the fatigue caught up to my body, I felt like I was going to pass out. I had a big day tomorrow, it was my first day at UA. I really need the sleep if I want to get there on time.

"Hey Blinky" I said.

"Yes Guardian?" he replied.

"Set an alarm for 6:30 AM for tomorrow, and shut off the lights" I said tiredly.

"On it" he said before shutting down for the night.

I looked up at the ceiling of my ship, my mind began to go fuzzy as a wave of sleep finally washed over me. It was a _bizzare_ day today, atleast for my standards. And with that final thought I closed my eyes and slept.

 ** _*slight POV change*_** ** _Location: Somewhere else_**

"Do you have the intel?"

"Yes Master, I am sending it to you right now, the courier should be arriving now"

"Very good, with this we will be able to destroy the Symbol of Peace"

"And how will we do that?"

"By hitting him where it hurts the most"

"I will be waiting patiently then, and by the way, thank you for the new 'pet' " ***TRANSMISSION LOST*** ** _AN: Phew, that took a while to make. Sorry for not keeping up with this story guys, I have had family matters to tend to. But that is behind us, now we get to the fun part. But first I will answer a question you will be asking. Why did my Guardian change his/her class? Well the answer is simple, I wanted to add my own spin to the way a Guardian works, essentially having the ability to class swap. Since you are able to do it in game, why not try to do it here. I hope that cleared it up. Anyway I hope you guys like the sneak peek of whats to come._** ** _See you all later ; )_**


	4. Chapter 4 Class 1-A

_**AN: Hey guys I've returned to give you another chapter. Today my Guardian will be meeting the students of class 1-A. Some personalities will clash with others, lets see how this goes.**_

Darkness, that is all that I saw, I was confused on where I was and what i was doing there. Suddenly something came into focus within my vision, it was bright, and orange. My vision began to focus more with each passing second. I was finally able to make out bright orange object, what followed was me falling to my knees. I found out I was staring at the ruins of the Tower and The Last City. Mounds of bodies of those trying to seek salvation at the Hall of Guardians were littered on the floor, the faint smell of iron from the blood lingered. I looked and saw the Traveler, the one thing guarding The Last City was cut in half, only leaving behind its burning husk. I couldn't believe what was happening, I wanted to believe it was a dream, but it felt to real. Then, without even thinking my arm began to move on its own, it unholstered Ace of Spades. I immediately knew what was going to happen, I tried as much as I could but to no avail.

I felt the cold barrel of the hand-cannon touch my temple. Memories began to flash before my eyes, some happy and some sad. Time slowed, I felt my finger tighten on the trigger. I let out one final scream, tears streaming down my face, *click*,that was the last thing I heard as the bullet made its way into my skull, my Light began to fade away into a sea of Darkness, _cold_ , _cold_ , _D_ _arkness_.

 _*gasp*_

I awoke with urgency, quickly pulling Ace of Spades from its holster. I looked around the cabin of my ship, there was no one there, just my weapons and some old audio message units from the Vanguard. I began to calm down enough to holster my hand-cannon, but I kept a watchful eye on the corners of the cabin. It may have been small, but this room plus the cargo bay below me, was able to fit forty sparrows with two stacked atop each other. I was still laying on my couch, I looked over where my actual bed was. I never really used it, only if I had another Guardian teamed up with me, or if I had some of my friends over. I turned once more towards my holographic clock I had mounted on the wall. It read 5:30 AM, I had the choice of either continuing to sleep until my set time or to get ready for my first day at U.A.

Since I was already up and alert I chose to get ready. I equipped my armor in my inventory and made it dissapear so I could wear actual clothes. I put on some of the normal clothes I had from the pile of clean laundry on my bed. Guardians are always meant to be on duty and ready to fight the darkness, but on occasion we were allowed to put down our weapons and armor and take a day off, sometimes even the Vanguard took part, joining in on some fun activities other Guardians would do. Me however, I always stayed in my ship and watched some old Pre-Golden Age movies.

I went over to my holster for the Ace and strapped it to my leg, while I equipped different weapons to use today. I chose to take with me, my Ikelos Shotgun for close range, Black Spindle for long range, and Inaugural Address for all around usage. Once everything was set I looked over to my clock. 6:20 AM, I still had time to spare. I began to prep the takeoff procedure, the familiar whir of the engines came back online. I went back into the Living Space Cabin to wake up' Blinky. The lights in there also came on with the preparation for takeoff. For the first time, since I was in this new world, I've felt like I was back home at the Tower. I walked over to Blinky's charging station, in reality he doesn't need it but it gives him a boost of power he can use.

"Hey buddy, rise and shine" I said.

 _*whirrr*_

"Ugh-Already?" he said grumpily as his systems activated.

"Yup, we gotta head out if we wanna get there early" I said in a tone of professionalism would use.

"Fine, give me a minute I need to run some diagnostics" he said with a more enthusiastic tone.

"Well the ship is ready to take off, but first breakfast" I said.

"Well, breakfast is the most important meal of the day" said Blinky.

"I couldn't agree more" I responded happily.

I went over to the cooler near the entrance to the cockpit, I opened it and saw some protein bars and a protein shake. I really didn't want to eat or drink any of them but I was hungry, so I ate the bar and drank the shake. Needless to say I wasn't hungry anymore but I had a bad aftertaste in my mouth. I opened the door to the cockpit and finalized the takeoff procedure. I felt my ship slowly rise from the ground, I sat down in my pilots seat and grabbed the controls.

"U.A, here we come" I said confidently.

My ship The _Queen of Hearts_ began to speed up, I would get to U.A in a few short minutes. I decided to relax somewhat an took out a magazine from my secret stash under the control panel. This was something normal between us Guardians as well since we guarded the City and raided enemy bases 24/7 we had to have something to relax between missions. Some would play chess with their Ghosts, others would play video-games. Me, I would read magazines, Blinky says some are too explicit but I read them anyway. That's the reason why I don't allow anyone but me to clean my ship, if I did then they would be taken away.

 _*beep* *beep*_

I put away my magazine and looked at the control panel. We were a few short seconds from U.A, I began to slow down my ship so I could transmat in front of the front gate.

"Hey Blinky were here, begin the transmat" I said over the intercom.

I closed my eyes and felt myself being transferred from the cockpit to solid ground. My feet touched the ground and I opened my eyes, I looked to my left and saw the metal gate of U.A once more. I looked up to where my ship was supposed to be, it was cloaked as always, then it sped off to low orbit to await my call.

"You ready Guardian? said Blinky startling me.

"Gah, don't sneak up on me like that! I said sort of angrily.

"Sorry Guardian, I just wanted to see if you were aware of your surroundings" he said guiltily.

"Don't worry about it, if it weren't you I wouldn't have made it this far in life" I said.

"Hey, wait up!" said an unknown far away voice.

I turned around, and in the distance I saw a girl. It was Ochaco, she was running to catch up to me. I decided to wait for her, since it was the respectable thing to do.

 _*pant* *pant*_

"Thanks for waiting, I could have used my quirk to get here faster, but if I use it too much I will throw up" she said embarrassingly.

"That's alright, I'm usually used to waiting for people" I reassured her.

When I finished my sentence a flashback to me at the Tower came into my mind, I was just standing around waiting for one of my friends to collect his bounties. Needless to say after he collected them he ran towards me and accidentally jumped off the edge. I never let him live it down.

"Are you ready for our first day?" asked Ochaco

I turned to look at her, is smiled and said "Yeah I am, I'm just a bit nervous".

"Me too, I just hope I'll do a good job" she said nervously.

"Don't worry I'm sure you'll do fine" I reassured her.

Her face lit up knowing someone believed in her. We almost made it to the doors of the school, until I heard some arguing behind me. It was Izuku, he was being 'told off' by the blond spiked haired boy. I left Ochaco's side and began to walk towards them both. I managed to get the boy's name. It was Katsuki Bakugo, Izuku however, called him Kacchan. Why he did though beats me. As I got closer I understood the situation a bit more. Bakugo was telling Izuku to stay out of his way, and to not slow him down.

"Hey, break it up!" I said raising my voice.

Bakugo turned to look at me, as soon as he saw me his face scowled. He let go of Izuku and began to walk towards me. I stood my ground and prepared for the worst.

"Who the hell are you to talk to me like that!" he said

I said nothing I just stayed silent and unmoving his eyes locked on mine. He suddenly jumped forward with a burst of speed I didn't expect from him. I jumped to my left, his right, and he thrusted his right hand forward. The nitroglycerin substance on his hands exploded knocking me into the bushes.

 _ **"Guardian, are you alright!"**_ said Blinky in my mind

 _"I'm good, just shocked at that power, I knew it would explode but not like that"_ I said in my mind.

 _ **"Be careful, I scanned his explosion when you got hit, they aren't lethal but pack quite a punch"**_ said Blinky

"Noted"I said aloud.

I jumped out of the brush, to Bakugo's amazement. I turned to look him in the eyes again, this time I wouldn't let him hit me. Once more he jumped forward, using his left hand's explosion as a boost. In that instant in a flash of light my armor appeared over me. My eyes still fixated on Bakugo saw his face shift from shock to pure cold anger. His right hand was already pulled back for another explosion I braced myself and closed my eyes, but nothing came. All I heard was a body hit the the ground, and then a fit of anger.

"What the hell, why isn't my Quirk working" yelled Bakugo.

"Are you two done fighting?" said an unfamiliar bored voice.

I turned to my right and I saw a man, he was dressed in black clothing with a white scarf and bloodshot eyes.

 _"Who is this guy"_ I wondered.

 _ **"I looked him up, his alias is eraser head, he has the ability to 'erase' someone's Quirk/Ability"**_ said Blinky.

"Who're you, and what did you do to my Quirk" yelled Bakugo.

"I erased your Quirk, you were becoming to dangerous because you were attacking a fellow student" said the man.

He then turned to me and began to speak.

"Now, how about you, are you injured in any way" he asked.

"No I'm fine, just a little shocked" I responded respectfully.

"Good, now all four of you get to class it's about to start" said the man.

My armor dissapeared then me, Ochaco, Izuku, and Bakugo walked into the building and headed for Class 1-A. Compared to the last time I was in the school building, it was a bit more inviting.

"Hey, nice to see you again" said Izuku

"Nice to see you too, how's your arm?" I asked.

"It's fine, the nurse Recovery Girl fixed me up really well" said Izuku.

We were approaching the classroom door, I heard murmuring within the room. I opened the sliding door and was greeted with some friendly faces. Some of my new class mates were in small groups talking to each other and sitting on the desks. One among them however looked like he wasn't having a good time.

"Get down from that desk" yelled the student wearing glasses.

"Why, we aren't doing anything wrong" said another student.

"We should respect these desks, because some of the most famous heroes sat here, and sitting on top of them is being disrespectful" he said making an up and down hand motion.

I stepped into the classroom and everyone turned to look at me. Needless to say the silence was unnerving.

"Uh-Hello" I said awkwardly.

Some of them approached me and stretched out their hands.

"Hi, my name is Mina Ashido nice to meet you" said the girl to my left.

I turned to look at her, the first thing that surprised me was she was pink. But since she was being polite I shook her hand.

"Greetings I am Tenya Iida, and you are?" said the student wearing glasses.

"My name is Erick, nice to meet you" I responded.

"Hi, I'm Toru Hagakure nice to meet you" said a disembodied voice.

I was confused when I heard the female voice come from nowhere. I looked around and couldn't see where it came from.

"Uh hello, I'm right in-front of you" said the voice.

I looked ahead of me and saw a floating uniform, I jumped at the sight of it because I wasn't expecting an invisible student. I held out my hand and it met with another. We both shook hands and she began to speak.

"So, you really didn't see right then did you?" she asked.

"Yeah sorry, I just didn't expect someone invisible, sorry if I offended you" I said apologetically.

"It's fine, you'd be surprised how many times it's happened to me" she responded cheerfully.

I let out a sigh of relief, it was my first day and I didn't want to leave any bad impressions. I walked around the classroom a bit more until I bumped into another student. He was almost my height, he had white hair with a small red patch. But the thing that caught my eye was his scar over his left eye. It looked like a burn scar.

"Oh..Hello, nice to meet you, I'm Erick and you are?" I asked.

"Hmm" said the boy.

"Okay then, I'll talk to you later" I said slowly walking away.

 _"Hey Blinky did that guy seem odd to you?"_ I asked.

 _ **"Now that you mention it, he is kind of moody, when you bumped into him I scanned him and discovered something"**_ Blinky responded.

 _"What did you find?"_ I asked.

 _ **"His internal body temperature is all over the place, it keeps fluctuating from hot to cold in a matter of seconds!"**_ said Blinky ecstatically.

 _"That's odd, a humans body temperature is meant to be stable, do you think it has something to do with his ability?"_ I asked.

 _ **"Well we don't know what his ability is but if I could-"**_ He was cut off.

"Alright everyone take your seats" said a familiar voice.

It was the man from the entrance, when Bakugo tried to blow me up. He was now standing in front of the class next to a small podium. I quickly found a seat in between Toru and Ochaco.

"Welcome to your first day, I will be your homeroom teacher, you will address me as Mr. Shota Aizawa do I make myself clear?" He asked.

"Yes sir" said everyone in unison.

"Good, now first order of business we will be having a trial run to see how each of you use your Quirks, and how I should place you" said Mr. Aizawa

The room was silent, nobody moved. I looked over to Izuku, he was beginning to sweat. I knew the reason why, back during the entrance exam he used his power to jump high into the air and punch the faux villain robot to save Ochaco. He did this at the cost of breaking his legs and arms, it was almost as if his body couldn't handle it. If it weren't for me and Ochaco he wouldn't be alive right now. Suddenly some panels to the side of Mr. Aizawa opened up and showed rows of tailored jumpsuits with the school colors and logo.

"Alright everyone suit up and meet me at one of the training grounds" He said.

Everyone got up in rows and took their marked jumpsuit. When it was my rows turn to go I grabbed my suit and followed the other boys to the locker room to change.

 ** _*5 Minutes Later*_**

We made it to the assigned training ground where we were supposed to meet Mr. Aizawa, but he wasn't there. Everyone was confused as to where he was.

"Sweet the teacher isn't here maybe we can skip this class and-", The blonde student was cut off by an object hitting his stomach.

"You will do no such thing, now to start off this trial run who will go first?" said Mr. Aizawa appearing from nowhere.

Some of the other students didn't volunteer, the just stood there waiting for someone to be called out.

"Very well, I guess I'm picking then" he said slightly annoyed.

I heard Izuku behind me begin to mutter to himself about what to do if he was picked. I personally was also nervous about this trial run, mainly because I didn't know what we were going to do.

"Katsuki Bakugo, you will go first" he said.

I heard a sigh of relief come from some of the students.

"This test is simple, all you need to do is throw this ball as far as you can, and then I will tally your scores at the end" Said Mr. Aizawa.

"Oh thank god, I thought it was gonna be harder than that" said another student.

"But, there is a catch, whoever doesn't meet my expectations and gets the lowest score will be expelled from U.A forever" he said coldly.

My eyes quickly darted toward the teacher, not filled with anger but with genuine shock.

"WHAT!, but we just got here, you can't do this!" Screamed a few students in outrage.

"I'll have you all know, I actually can, but if you actually want to go home keep yelling" he said sternly

I turned to Izuku, he looked extremely pale, almost like a ghost. I grabbed him by his shoulders and shook him a bit.

"Izuku, are you alright?" I asked worriedly.

No response, only a few mutters from him.

"Bakugo you are up" said Mr. Aizawa with a clip board in hand.

We all stood to the left of Bakugo so we could let him use his Quirk efficiently.

"DIE!" he yelled as he threw the ball.

A massive explosion came from his right arm propelling the ball forward at an extreme speed. I looked at the ball's tracker it was rapidly climbing through the hundreds. It finally stopped at 1000.7 meters, almost to the tree line. There were gasps from the other students, some ooh's and some aah's. Bakugo himself was looking proud with his throw, it was the first time I had seen him smile.

"Up next is Ochaco Uraraka" said Mr. Aizawa

"Well here goes" said Ochaco nervously.

"You'll do fine, just take a deep breath" I said in a calming tone.

She smiled and then walked up to the plate. She picked up the ball and something peculiar happened. It was the first time I had seen her ability in full use. She touched the ball to a red pad on the tips of her fingers. It suddenly began to float. I was amazed by it, a small smile crept up the sides of my mouth. I began to imagine Blinky furiously whiring away with new data about her ability's. I looked over to Mr. Aizawa as she threw the ball, the numbers were rising extremely fast. I saw the ball rise higher and higher until I couldn't see it. The tablet that showed how far the ball went only showed an infinity symbol. Many of the other students were dumbfounded at her score. When her turn was over she walked back to my and Izuku.

"So, how'd I do?" she asked.

"You did amazingly" I said.

"You were awesome out there" said Izuku.

She blushed a bit, and then stood next to Izuku. The chatter between the other students died down as they waited for the next person to throw the ball.

"Next will be Izuku Midoriya" said Mr. Aizawa

In my peripheral vision I saw Izuku tense up, he wasn't to stoked about getting picked next. I grabbed his shoulders and reassured him he would be fine, all he needs to do is calm down. I saw his muscles relax when I reassured him, his face became more relaxed. He walked to the plate slowly taking deep breaths. He picked up the ball and stretched his throwing arm. When he was ready he pulled his arm back, I saw something very odd about his entire right arm. I manually scanned it, it looked like his arm was covered in bright glowing veins.

 _"This must be his power, I wonder what will happen?"_ I thought to myself.

Izuku let the ball be thrown but to my surprise it only went a few meters. He also looked visually confused about what had happened. I turned to the teacher, he was looking Izuku in the eyes. I then knew what happened Mr. Aizawa 'erased' Izuku's ability. He began to explain why he did it, he recalled back to the entrance exam when Izuku broke his arms and legs. He also stated Izuku wouldn't be that useful in battle if he broke his entire body trying to defeat a villain. While I agreed with the 'erasing' of Izuku's ability, the reason he explained it was a bit harsh.

Mr. Aizawa let Izuku's ability come back to give him another shot, but I was afraid he would break his arm again. Izuku pulled his right arm back again ready to throw. I held my breath, but what happened next astonished me. The ball was thrown, but Izuku's arm wasn't broken I saw the numbers rise quickly on the tablet, but not as quickly as Bakugo's. It landed on the number 751.45.I looked and saw faces of awe on the other students, the one that really surprised me was Bakugo. I guess he didn't expect much power from Izuku. I turned back to Izuku and saw how he had done it, his index finger was a light shade of purple, and it looked broken. It suddenly all clicked in my head, he concentrated all his power on the last place the ball touched.

"This kid" I heard Mr. Aizawa say under his breath.

"What the hell, how did he do that?" muttered Bakugo.

"That was amazing, right?" I heard Ochaco ask.

"Yeah, it was, I knew he had power but damn" I said with some surprise still in my voice.

Izuku was told to go to the nurse's office, I wanted to congratulate him but my name was called. A slight wave of nervousness washed over me but I pushed through it. Before I stepped up to the plate out of the corner of my eye, I saw the muscular man from the acceptance message for U.A walking with Izuku. I would have to look into that later.

"Are you ready?" asked Mr. Aizawa.

"As ready as I'll ever be" I replied.

I took a deep breath as I picked up the ball.

 _"Blinky, what do I do, my subclasses aren't really meant for range"_ I said in my mind.

 _ **"Try out Nova Bomb, it has a very decent range, and I could overcharge it to last longer"**_ He suggested.

 _"I'll try it, I hope it goes well"_ I said nervously.

I felt my light core power up with an influx of light. The other students waited patiently, time seemed to slow, the adrenaline in my body went into overdrive. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I jumped high into the air, I heard some gasps from the other students. I pulled my right arm back, I felt the power of the Void wrap around me like a veil. I thrusted my arm forward, and the Nova Bomb formed taking the ball with it. I landed on the ground, and looked at my handiwork. I saw the Nova Bomb take a much darker purple form, it must have been due to Blinky's part. I had to make sure the Nova Bomb wouldn't disintegrate the ball inside it, so I had to weaken its destructive properties by a large amount. My Nova Bomb was making great progress, but it then began to turn a more light purple tint to it. I guessed Blink's overcharge was done. I looked over to Mr. Aizawa, his eyes met mine, he didn't look too happy. The number were still climbing though, I heard a distant boom and saw the Nova Bomb had finally blown up.

I took a look at my numbers they landed at 1252.66, they were higher than Bakugo's but I wished they had gone higher. I began to walk back to Ochaco but fell forward, my legs gave out. I fell face first on the ground, I rolled onto my back and tried to sit up. My entire body felt weak.

 _ **"Guardian are you alright?" asked Blinky.**_

 _"Yeah, but what happened?"_ I asked.

 _ **"Well, since there is no Light from the**_ ** _Traveler, I had to overcharge the Nova Bomb from the only source available, and that source was you" he explained._**

 _"At-least tell me next time, okay"_ I said.

 _ **"Will do, also don't worry the effect only lasts a few seconds, you should have feeling in your legs now" he said.**_

I managed to get up, my legs were still weak. I walked back to Ochaco, she had a worried face.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm not used to using my power that much, it takes a good amount of energy out of me" I explained.

"Well I'm glad you're okay" she said.

"Thanks, well lets finish watching everyone else" I said.

"Agreed" she responded.

 _ ***10 minutes later***_

Everyone finished throwing the ball a lot of them threw it really close to mine and Bakugo's score but the one who passes us was the student with white hair. I discovered his name was Shoto Todoroki, his ability was Ice, he managed to trump mine and Bakugo's score by encasing the ball in a large wave of ice and launching it extremely far. I was shocked at the amount of power he had, I compared him to most of the enemies I had to face back home, he was by far the strongest, but not against Crota, Oryx, or Riven. Mr. Aizawa set down the tablet he was holding and a scoreboard hologram appeared.

"These are your scores, if you are under the yellow line you will be sent home" he said coldly.

Most of the students were almost holding their breaths, some let out sighs of relief when their names were above the yellow line. At the very top was Ochaco, and after her was Todoroki, then it was me, and Bakugo. Izuku's name hadn't appeared yet, I was wondering if he had made the cut. My heart sank as I saw his name fall under the yellow line. Even though I had only known him for less than two days, I could see his determination burning deep inside of him. If he saw what the scoreboard said he would breakdown. Some other students also fell under the line, many were very disappointed with themselves. They were ready to walk off the field when Mr. Aizawa began to speak.

"You all did exceptionally well today, this was a test to see how you operated with your Quirks, those who have fallen under the yellow line will not be sent home, but will need to train harder" he explained.

"WHAT!" yelled a student, they sounded outraged.

"Does that mean you were lying about sending us home!" yelled another.

"This was only a simple test to see how you would work under pressure, most of you kept you're cool, but others didn't" he explained further.

I saw the anger die down amongst the other students, when they understood the lesson. Calm swept through, and they patiently waited for more information.

"Tomorrow will be your actual first day here at U.A, so I suggest you get a good amount of rest, because I won't go easy on you, class dismissed" he finished.

Everyone began to walk off the field, but I felt a hand on, my shoulder stop me.

"You stay here" said a voice.

I turned slowly and saw Mr. Aizawa and the extremely muscular man from earlier. They both were standing in-front of me expressionless.

"Can we ask you some questions?" said the muscular man.

"Sure, I guess" I responded.

"Good, this makes our job easier" said Mr. Aizawa.

Their serious faces turned calm and they began to ask their questions.

"Do you know who this man is?" asked Mr. Aizawa pointing to the muscular man.

"No, I don't sorry" I responded truthfully.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am All Might, a pro hero who works at this school" he said proudly.

"Hello, my name is Erick, pleased to meet you" I said stretching my hand out.

All Might shook my hand, in reality he nearly broke it, because he squeezed too hard. But now that I saw him in person he looked much taller and more intimidating than on the hologram. And he always had a smile.

"Next question, where are you from?" he asked.

I was worried someone would ask me that question eventually, but luckily I had a convincing story.

"I am originally from the United States, I recently moved here" I said trying to sound convincing.

"Where from the Unites States?" questioned All Might.

"I am from California" I responded.

"If so then where are your guardians, you never listed them on your application" said Mr. Aizawa.

"I am an Orphan I never knew my parents, I was raised in a foster home and once I turned seventeen, they let me go" I lied

"I am sorry to hear that, but what brought you here?" asked Mr. Aizawa.

"I came to Japan to start a new life, and when I saw the posters for U.A I decided to help other people with my powers" I said making the story as I went.

Mr. Aizawa and All Might were buying my story, I felt a feeling of relief as they started believing me. We talked a little longer until they questioned me about my 'Hero Costume'.

"One more question, do you have a hero costume already?" asked All Might.

"Yes I do" I replied.

"May we see it?" he asked.

"Sure" I said.

They both stepped back, suddenly my armor appeared in a brief flash of light. The were impressed by the look of it.

"It looks light but tough, and it looks like you have a large amount of mobility" said Mr. Aizawa.

"Did you design it yourself?" asked All Might.

"A good amount of it was designed by me, but I took inspiration somewhere else" I said confidently.

"Well that's all we needed to do here you are free to go" said Mr. Aizawa.

"Yes, be sure to do your best here, try to be Plus Ultra!" said All Might confidently.

"Thanks, I'll be sure to work hard" I said walking away.

As soon as I turned the corner I called down _The Queen of Heart's,_ I could already hear the whirring of the engines, it began to cloak while it entered the atmosphere. I told it to wait on the roof of the school while I changed in the locker room. Some of the other male students were still there just conversing about the test. I overheard some of the chatter until one of them mentioned me.

"Hey, what do you guys think about that kid that threw the purple orb?" said one of them.

"He seems like a cool guy, but he's too nice that means he doesn't have what it takes to be here" said another.

"Come on now, how would you feel if someone talked badly about you" said a stricter voice, I recognized it, it was Tenya.

He was defending me, he believed I could be a successful person/hero. I decided I would show him more respect after that.

"I see what you mean, who knows he might become a pro hero" said the student.

"Hey guy's quit the chit chat I wanna show you something?" said a much younger voice.

"What is it Mineta?" said one of the other students.

"You see this poster, it has a secret behind it" said the younger voice.

I finished changing and looked over to the other lockers to see what was happening. A smaller student with purple balls for hair was lifting a poster. Behind it was a hole, I immediately knew what it was. From the walk to the locker-rooms from the classroom, both locker rooms were next to each other, and on the other side was the girls locker room. I couldn't believe what I was hearing, the smaller student was beginning to fantasize about looking through the hole.

"Hey, I don't think that's a good idea" said a blonde student.

"You guy's are just cowards, so if you aren't gonna look through that means more for-" He was cut off by his own scream.

I looked at the small hole and saw a large strand emanating from it. It looked like a headphone jack, I was confused about why it was there.

"My eye!, what the hell happened!" said Mineta grasping his left eye.

A small smile crept up on my mouth, he got what he deserved. Some of the other students began to laugh as well, I couldn't blame them. I walked out of the locker room, I could here laughter from the girls locker room. I began to walk up some stairs to reach the roof, it was quiet in the entire building. It was actually pretty nice being in the peace and quiet, I could actually think. I began to recount my entire experience in this strange but familiar world. The entrance exam, new faces and friends, heck I even have somewhat of a rival. But it all comes down to how I approach this entire situation, and how I can get home. I was approaching the roof exit when I heard a voice coming up the stairs. I quickly went onto the roof and hid around a corner. Just as I hid, the roof exit opened, I heard a voice begin talking into a radio.

"I have acquired Intel on what the school will be doing in these next few day's, what should I do now?" said the voice, it was distorted and I couldn't make out if it was male or female.

My armor appeared without a flash to avoid detection, once my helmet came on I got a wave of feedback. Blinky then questioned me about what was happening.

 ** _"Guardian what's wrong, why did you activate your armor?"_** he asked.

"We might have some company Blinky, I think there's an enemy here at the school" I said quietly.

 _ **"Who do you think it is?"**_ he asked.

"I don't know but I'm gonna find out" I said unholstering Ace of Spades.

 _ **"Wait, there might be a better way of doing this"**_ said .

"Okay, tell me how" I responded.

 _ **"Let me patch you into their radio frequency, so we can find out what's happening"**_ he suggested.

"Good idea" I said holstering the Ace.

And with that I was patched into the persons radio frequency. I could hear what they were talking about to who.

"-good job, now keep a low profile while we prepare our attack, sent the intelligence via post, it's the safest way to go about this" said a raspy voice.

"Very well, what should I do when the attack commences?" said the distorted voice.

"Blend in, attack a few of the henchmen to make it seem natural" said the raspy voice again.

"Very well, I will keep you posted if anything changes here" said the distorted voice.

"Good, we'll keep in touch" finished the raspy voice.

The figure entered the building and that was that. I waited a few moments to avoid getting caught. I felt a transmat take place, and then I was in my ship once more. I now had somethings on my mind, who was the person on the roof and who were they speaking to. These questions began revolving within my mind, I wanted to know what was going to happen.

"Well, now we've got something on our hands, right Blinky?" I said.

"We sure do Guardian, but I think we should keep a low profile for now and see how this develops" said Blinky.

"I'll have to keep an eye out for anybody suspicious, I guess." I said unenthusiastic-ally.

"It's for the best Guardian, anyway is there anything we have planned for the evening?" asked Blinky.

"Well considering that we attempted to stop a robbery yesterday, and I turned into an Awoken Hunter, I just want to take it easy tonight" I said.

"About the whole you turning into a Hunter thing, do you think its possible to use new abilities?" asked Blinky.

"I did use Golden Gun, so that answers your question, but yeah I am curious about the other abilities" I said curiously.

 _ ***beep* *beep* *beep***_

A beeping noise then came from the cockpit, I quickly went to investigate. The console to the left of my seat was flashing red, I quickly sat down to see what was happening. There was a problem with the right thruster, I went to the control panel on my right, and activated a camera that was monitoring the engine exhaust's. There was a leak below the right thruster, I don't know how it got there but I had to fix it. Since we were currently slowly rising to low orbit, it would be extremely dangerous for anybody to fix it. But I wasn't just anybody, I was a Guardian.

I activated autopilot and made my way to the cargo bay. The only contents within were two small chests full of Glimmer, I went to a small shelf indented in the hull to grab and strap on a harness. I attached one harness end to the floor, I then began to open the cargo bay door. I felt the cold wind and the sound of the engines rush in, but that didn't stop me. We were about a few miles from establishing a low orbit, I decided this was my chance to fix the leak. I grabbed some sealing gel and grabbed onto a fuel line pipe near the cargo bay door. The wind was strong, but I held on tight, I pulled myself up so I was 'standing' on the pipe, and grabbing onto a divot on the hull of my ship. I could see the leak from where I was, I hooked another part of the harness onto the hull of my ship and began to make my way to the leak.

"Dear god it's cold up here, but I gotta keep going" I said to myself.

I was able to see the leak up close now, something was lodged into the fuel pipe. I once more hooked the harness to a part of the ship, I felt the wind dying down, I could see above the clouds. We were approaching orbit, I hurried my pace, if we made it to orbit before I fixed the leak the vacuum could seep into the ship. I felt my gravity lessen, I used it to my advantage and 'jumped' to the fuel leak. I grabbed the pipe that was leaking and unhooked the sealing gel from my waist. I sprayed the leak and it immediately hardened sealing the fuel inside the pipe once more. Just in time too, I looked up and saw the darkness of space, I felt my body go weightless. This made it easier for me to get back to the cargo bay.

"Did you fix the leak?" asked Blinky over the comms.

"Yeah, it was a piece of cake, but I also found something stuck in the fuel pipe" I said.

"Odd, why was there something on it?" asked Blinky.

"No idea, maybe we can find out what it is when we land tomorrow" he said.

"Well, that won't work because I already have it with me" I said, closing the bay door.

"Well then, I guess I have something to work on now" he said grumpily.

"Come on, you're just as curious as me to know what it is" I said mockingly.

"Fine, I give up, bring it to me and let's see what it is" he said in a defeated tone.

I went up the ladder to my quarters/living area, Blinky was already there to start analyzing the object. The object rose from my hands and towards Blinky, He then began to scan it. I decided to sit down on my bed since the couch was taken by some of my weapons. I heard whirring come from Blinky's area, it looked like he was having a hard time with the object. I looked outside a small porthole in my ship, and saw the sun slowly sink to the other side of the Earth. I removed my helmet, allowing myself to breathe a lot better. The whirring stopped coming from Blinky, I turned over to see he was done scanning the object.

"Guardian, you're not gonna like this" he said worriedly.

"What is it?" I said.

"This thing you gave me, it's a Hive spore" he said with fear in his voice.

I just stood there in disbelief, how could the Hive be on this world. I picked up the spore, and examined it closely. I've seen them before in the Hell-mouth, and a few on the Earth back home. But this Hive spore looked different, almost inactive. I could feel no darkness from it, I still had to figure out what to do with it.

"Guardian, I think this world might be in trouble" said Blinky.

"You might just be right, but how did this get here?" I asked.

"I don't know, but we should destroy it just in case" he said.

"I would agree with you but I feel no darkness coming from it, this might mean it's safe" I said.

After I finished my sentence the Hive spore shook, and began to glow white instead of the usual green. I accidentally dropped it, and the glowing stopped. It was back to it's original state to when I found it. I carefully picked it up, and set it on the workbench. I just stared at it intently, waiting for it to glow once more. It was a curious thing that's for sure, I decided to put a small cage around it so I could study it later.

"That was weird" I said.

"Agreed, but did you notice it didn't glow with the traditional hive colors" said Blinky.

"Yeah, that makes it weirder" I said, looking at the spore.

It just lay there unmoving, however it did have a faint glowing of white, I decided I would worry about it later. I went back to my bed, I looked at the clock next to it. It was still early for sleeping, since the entire class only lasted for about an hour or two, and then we were dismissed. This truly was an odd world but I guess I must make the most of it. My mind now had more to think about, the spore, the mysterious person on the roof, and my transformation into a Hunter. I got a headache just by recounting how much I had to worry about, and what I had to do to keep up. I began to lay down on my bed, and stare at the ceiling. My mind then drifted to other things, I had to figure out a way to get home, back to the Tower. I let my armor dissapear, so I could be more comfortable. I could feel the slight rocking my ship would do every few seconds, it felt calming like a hammock in the wind. I felt my body slowly relax, my mind was focusing on making me take a nap, I gradually fell asleep. The rocking of the ship helping with the process. I once more felt the sweet release of sleep, and I felt at peace.

 _ ***Slight POV Change***_

 _"Well, he finally went to sleep huh"_ I said, floating around the ships cabin.

I flew about running diagnostics on the ships systems, everything was normal only we had lost some fuel due to the leak. But that was just a minor problem, the real problem was the hive spore we had found.

 _"How did it even get on the ship?"_ I thought.

My processors were trying to figure out how a hive spore could have lodged itself into a fuel line. The only explanation I could come up with was , it had to be there from before we came to this world. But the one flaw with that theory was, the error would have showed up much earlier. I couldn't see any possible way it could even be here. Maybe the answer will come to us at a later date, but I would like to know. I decided to scan the spore once more, it seemed to be idle for the most part. The other thing that made me skeptical about it was it didn't glow green like other hive spores. It also reacted when my Guardian held it for a prolonged amount of time. This was all too confusing to me, and I was supposed to be a supercomputer.

"Sigh-I guess there isn't an explanation how you got here, but I will find out" I said aloud to my self.

I floated over to my charging pad, I didn't really need it but I just liked feeling energized. I set the ship to enter the atmosphere for early morning, and made sure all systems were running smoothly. I began to activate sleep mode, I began to 'feel' myself shutdown, then darkness.

 _ **A/N: Phew, that was a long chapter to**_ ** _type, but it's here. Looks like my Guardian has met some but not all of Class 1-A, that will come later. But as you have seen he has managed to survive his first day. Please also note some events will not happen like in the show or manga, this will be my adaptation. But anyway, I really do hope you all liked this chapter, and to my new readers if you want me to improve on my story feel free to PM me. I will try to respond as soon as possible. Stay cool : )_**


	5. Chapter 5 The Training Exercise

**_A/N: I am back, and I have taken some time to read your reviews. Thank you to reviewer Shipwright, I do agree that my Guardian in terms of development isn't all there. But I will strive to improve as best I can in this story, and I have high hopes that it will be to your expectations. And now to another reviewer, sadly they don't have an account and they appear as a guest. They said a Ghost cannot control a Guardians Light, I know they cannot, but I wanted to try something other than making my Guardian go into his inventory and manually changing his light. This adds versatility to his arsenal, and allows him to change strategy mid battle. Well now that I got some reviews out of the way, I hope you all enjoy this new chapter. : ) See ya._**

 ** _PS- Some events within my story are not going to strictly follow the events of MHA. I hope you can understand if I change up how some of the story to include secondary characters teamed up with my Guardian._**

 ** _*Story Start*_**

I woke up, my clock showed the time 4:30 AM. Not an unusual time for me, I always liked to wake up before everyone else. I got up and stretched, it was still dark outside the windows of my ship. I wondered if anything interesting would happen today. I looked over to the hive spore on the workbench, it was still idle. I walked over to it, I was wondering if I could make it glow again.

"Am I really gonna do this?" I said to myself.

Hive spores were not to be taken lightly if encountered. Whenever a citizen from the last city found one they would report it to the vanguard immediately. But this one was different, since there was no Darkness within it I didn't sense it as a threat. I opened the "cage" and picked up the spore, I usually never saw one up close. We as Guardians were always shoot first ask questions later, but sometimes we would question if we were doing the right thing. The spore was extremely light, it had many cracks on it's surface. It looked like a jagged piece of charcoal, or burnt wood. I was just hoping it would glow once more while I held it, but to no avail it stayed idle. I placed it back in the "cage". There was still some time to kill before class started so I just sat down on my bed and began to think for my self.

"Man, it's really boring around here" I said aloud.

I was always used to being out fighting the darkness 24/7, but now since there isn't any in this world I am stuck doing nothing. Needless to say it was a change, a change I never expected to happen. I felt my ship catch a bit of turbulence, this was normal for low orbit it would happen every once in a while. I got up from the bed and made my way to the cockpit, I was greeted with a stunning view of the Earth. This was one of the pros about being a Guardian, but it did get pretty lonely up here I have to admit. I sat down in my pilot seat and began the descent to Earth, it usually was a bumpy ride. My ship began to break through the clouds, I could see the city growing in size. I could see the sun slowly rising over the mountains, the shadow was becoming smaller with each passing second. I looked at the control panel to my right, it show the time, 5:30 AM. It was almost time for class to start, since I had "survived" my first day I was sent a message with a full schedule of classes. Today we had a training exercise, whatever it was I was gonna try to do my best.

It took a bit longer to reach U.A because I had no food left on the ship, I decided to stop at a nearby supermarket. I landed on a nearby roof and jumped down to the ground, it wasn't too big of a fall. I got some looks from nearby civilians, but they looked away after a few seconds. I guessed it was normal seeing these things in this world. I walked into the supermarket and began to look around. There were many products on the shelves, but I was only looking for something to satisfy my hunger for now. I walked around the produce section of the market, I was met with an abundance of fruits and vegetables. It had been a while since I had a proper meal, so I wanted to make something nutritional, and delicious. I grabbed what I needed and headed to the counter up front.

 _"Hey Blinky, you "awake" now, see if you can program some Glimmer into money"_ I said.

 ** _"On it"_** he replied in a "tired" manner.

Since I had an entire Glimmer stash all to myself, it couldn't hurt to use some of it up. I felt money appear in my right pocket right as I was approaching the counter. I finished paying for my ingredients and exited the market, the sun was now higher in the sky. I went into an alleyway away from any people, and transmatted back onto my ship. Since I usually didn't cook back home I was new to preparing my own meals. I decided to make a simple salad from what I had.

 ** _*5 minutes later*_**

I finished making my salad, it was way simpler than I thought. It wasn't anything special, just some lettuce, tomatoes, and a little bit of fruit on the side. I grabbed a small round tomato, I now knew was a cherry tomato, and bit it. It wasn't good, and it wasn't bad, but if I could choose not to eat it I would. I continued to eat my salad in the quiet confines of my ship, needles to say I wasn't hungry anymore. I decided it was time to get going or else I would be late for class. I went back to the cockpit and set a course back to U.A. While I waited I checked the amount of fuel I had left in the ship's tank. It was below half, but it would last if I used it accordingly.

The ship began to slow automatically as we made it to U.A. I transmatted down to the ground and made sure I had everything I needed. Once more I walked though the giant metal gate and made my way inside. I made my way back to Class 1-A, most of the students were already in their seats but others were talking in groups. I didn't think much of it, and made my way to my seat. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Bakugo eyeing me. I turned to look at him but he turned away as I did so, he looked angrier than usual. Then without looking I accidentally bumped into another student.

"Sorry about that" I said quickly.

"No problem, just watch where you're going next time" she said.

I got a good look at her, she looked like a normal girl. But the only thing that stood out about her was her ears, where the earlobes were supposed to be there were headphone jacks. A memory came back to me from yesterday, there was a headphone jack coming through the hole behind the poster. She must have stabbed Mineta's eye.

"Uh, Hello anyone in there?" she said trying to get my attention.

I jumped, I had completely forgotten I was talking to her.

"Oh sorry, let me introduce myself, my name is Erick, and yours?" I asked trying to make small talk.

"My name is Kyoka Jiro, but everyone just calls me Jiro" she said.

"Well nice to meet you" I said stretching out my hand.

"Yeah nice to meet you too" she said shaking my hand.

I heard the classroom door open, Mr. Aizawa was walking in.

"Alright everyone to their seats" he said.

I made my way to my desk as did everyone else. Once we sat down Mr. Aizawa began to speak.

"Now as you all know, on your schedules today we are having a training exercise" he said.

Everyone was listening intently, I also wanted to know how this was gonna go down.

"How we will be doing this exercise is simple, you will all be separated into teams of two, then those two teams will be separated into villains or heroes" he explained.

The class was now murmuring to themselves. I could hear some of the conversations but I didn't want to get involved. I could tell everyone was nervous but I kept my cool. Suddenly panels on the wall next to Mr. Aizawa opened up.

"Before I separate you all into your teams, you must put on your hero costumes to fit the part" He said.

I looked into one of the panels from where I was sitting, there were a multitude of outfits within. Everyone got up except me, I didn't need a costume. Once they all collected their costumes the class went quiet once again.

"One more thing before you all go out to the training area and into your teams, you have to meet your other teacher for this exercise" said Mr. Aizawa.

Everyone was once again confused about what he meant by "other teacher". The classroom door opened once more, I was caught off guard because of what happened next. A muscular man ran into the classroom with a giant burst of speed. To my surprise it was All Might, I had no idea he would be teaching us. I looked into him a bit more after I left, apparently he is a famous pro hero that everyone respects. He was also showing his trademark smile everyone talks about.

"Hello class, I will be your instructor for this exercise" he said with a booming voice.

The class was silent. I could see a few droplets of sweat coming down All Might's face, but he still kept smiling. Then he began to speak again.

"As Mr. Aizawa has explained, each of you will be separated into teams of two, this will make one team Heroes, and the other Villains" he said.

Most of the class nodded their heads, while others just sat there listening eagerly.

"What I will do now is make you all draw a number, whichever person gets the matching number as you will be your partner" he said, holding strips of paper.

He began walking through each row of desks while handing out the pieces of paper. When he finally made it to me I grabbed the paper and looked at it. It had the number 3 on it. Once he finished handing out the pieces of paper and began to speak to the class.

"Now I want you all to look at your strip of paper and look for the other person that has your number" he said.

Everyone stood up and looked for their partner, I stood up as well and began to walk around.

"Does anyone have the number 3?" I called out.

"Over here, I have a 3" said a female voice.

I turned to look at the source of the voice. It was Jiro she was holding a strip of paper with the number 3.

 _"Well I guess I can't complain"_ I thought to myself.

As I was about to take a step forward I felt a tug on my shirt.

"I also have a number 3" said a blonde student.

Then from across the room another student said they had number 3 as well. I began to be confused about who was supposed to be my partner for this exercise. Then once more All Might's booming voice spoke up.

"Before you all get confused about three more of you having a matching number I will explain why" he said.

 _"Well, after this fiasco of finding a partner I can tell All Might isn't very bright"_ I thought.

 ** _"Why not?"_** asked Blinky.

 _"Well considering he came up with how everyone is supposed to find a partner via recurring numbers, I would say he isn't that smart"_ I thought.

 ** _"I mean you have a point there, but I think he still does possess a higher level of intellect"_** Blinky finished.

 _"Well I hope you're right about that, he's about to speak again"_ I ended our conversation.

Without me noticing, Jiro and the other students with the same number stood next to me waiting for All Might to explain.

"The reason you all have matching numbers, is because it makes it easier to separate you into groups of Heroes and Villains" he explained.

I then took back my idea that he wasn't smart. He kept explaining how we would be separated.

"Now that we have you all in groups, I will now list off who will be Heroes and Villains within those groups" he finished saying.

I looked across the room, All Might went toward Izuku's group first. It consisted of Ochaco, Bakugo, and Iida. When he finished splitting them Izuku and Ochaco were the Heroes, while Bakugo and Iida were the Villains. Then it continued on until he got to my group.

"Now then, Kaminari Denki and Aoyama Yuga, you will be the Villains while Jiro Kyoka and Erick will be the Heroes" he said to us.

All Might then began to walk towards the classroom door. He spoke up again.

"Now all of you go to the locker rooms and get changed into your costumes and meet me at Ground Beta, for Training" He finished saying.

Once he was done talking I blinked and he was gone in a flash. I was dumbfounded by his speed, I didn't even have time to react. I wasn't the only one, everyone else was also surprised by how fast he left. After a few more seconds passed everyone heading out of the class room and towards the locker rooms. Casual conversations were being started on the walk, but I just kept to myself. My mind was buzzing, with how to go with this training. Multiple strategies were being thought up, but none of them seemed to stick well enough to be viable.

I chuckled to myself, I hadn't been this nervous since I fought and killed Oryx. If I look back to that time, I was a nervous wreck trying to keep up with my fire-team of friends. In the end I was the one who took the final shot and killed Oryx. My friends were always there for me in the most troubling times, it was a shame some of them didn't make it after Ghaul attacked the tower and cut off the Light from us. When I finally managed to get the chance to kill Ghaul in was bittersweet, on one hand I had avenged some of my friends, but I felt empty even after I got my revenge. I wished I could see them again but it was impossible to-

 ** _"Guardian look out!"_** said Blinky in my comms

I almost collided into a wall, I quickly turned to my right to avoid it. Luckily Blinky warned me just in time, I didn't realize I had spaced out. This usually would happen but it was mostly when I was alone, it was odd to happen with other people around. But that wasn't important right now, I needed to focus on what I was doing currently. I turned a corner and once more found my self in the locker room, it was filled with chatter the other students. I made it to "my locker" they were always unlocked so anybody could choose where they wanted to be. I chose a locker away from everyone else, but I could still listen in to the chatter. Without much hassle I took off my clothes. It was standard for any Guardians to wear a black jumpsuit under their armor, it didn't do much for protection but at least I wasn't naked. Just then I listened in to some chatter on the other side of the room.

"Hey didn't you guy's find it weird, that one guy didn't get a costume?" said a student.

"Yeah now that you mention it, he didn't even stand when we all got ours" said another.

"Who cares, that piece of shit probably didn't come up with one" said a hostile voice.

I immediately recognized the voice, it was Bakugo. At first I was confused, since he had already seen it when I fought him, but I guess he forgot. I chuckled a bit, they would be surprised when they saw me again. I placed all my clothing into my locker, and prepared for my armor to appear. Then with a flash of bright light my armor appeared. I could feel my weapons appear in my holster's ready to be used. I wasn't sure if any of my weapons would be allowed on school grounds, so I opted just for the Ace.

 _"Hey Blinky get me some stun rounds, I won't be needing live ones"_ I said.

 ** _"Yes Guardian"_** he responded.

I could feel the ammo type of the Ace change to a much lighter form. It was a good thing I had remembered to change rounds, I didn't want to kill anyone here. I could hear the chatter begin to die down as more of the students leave. I decided it was time to leave as well, but first I needed to make sure I had everything I needed. I checked my armor, and condition of my weapon and was ready to leave. I walked out of the locker room and headed towards the exit. I stepped outside and saw a tram buses waiting for everyone to get on board, there were only a few students actually on the trams, while others were talking outside of them.

I made my way towards the trams, then I saw everyone in their costumes. There were multiple designs I had never expected to see. Usually when I thought of a hero costume I would imagine a cape and a tight spandex suit. But these were specifically designed to accommodate everyone's abilities. I looked at some of the costumes of the students I recognized. Izuku was the first I spotted, he had a sea foam green colored costume on, with a wire mesh mask to cover his mouth. What stood out was the two large tufts of what looked like bunny ears. The next person I recognized was Bakugo, he had an army green and black costume on, his hands however had gloves that resembled grenades.

One costume that actually surprised me, was Mina's. Her costume was surprisingly simple, it consisted of a skintight jumpsuit similar to mine, but it was colored pink and blue. It was also paired with boots. There was only one more person I recognized, it was that one student that had red and white hair. Half of his body consisted of ice with a red monocle, while his other half wasn't covered in ice. There were more costumes I could look at but I had my fill already.

"Now who do we have here" said a muffled voice behind me.

I turned, there was a person clad in chrome armor. I got a quick look at them, their armor was strikingly similar to that of a titan's. I spoke up to answer their question.

"Uh, who are you?" I asked.

"I am Tenya Iida" he said.

I let out a sight of relief, it was a good thing I at least knew who he was. I spoke up again.

"Um, I don't know if you recognize me but I met you on my first day here" I said.

"Oh you must be Erick then, it is good to talk to you once more" he said politely.

"Yeah, it's good to talk again too" I responded.

"Good to hear, also taking a look at your costume I say you mean business" he said looking at my armor.

"Yeah, it's meant to be intimidating sort of" I said.

"Well it gets the job done, I almost pegged you for a villain" he joked.

I mustered a laugh to seem polite, but then I took a look at his legs. They had what looked to be exhaust ports at the back. I wanted to ask what they were for, but due to time constraints I couldn't. Everyone was starting to board the trams already, and I needed to do the same. Once I got on I looked for an empty seat, luckily there were more than a few. I looked toward the door of the tram and saw Izuku, Ochaco, Bakugo, and finally Jiro enter. I got to see her costume, it consisted of a black trench coat, black pants, and boots with speakers integrated into them. Ochaco's costume was one of the more simple costumes I saw, it was mainly light armor with a pink color pallet, a visor, and heels at the bottom of the feet. A few more students got on then we were off. I received some surprised looks from some of the other students, they hadn't expected me to have a costume to wear.

"Nice costume, did you make it yourself?" asked Ochaco.

"I guess you can say that" I responded.

"Well it looks pretty cool in my opinion" said Izuku.

"Thanks, I usually don't get complimented much so it means a lot to me" I said.

"So what can it do?" asked Jiro, who was sitting next to me.

"Well to be completely honest, not much, it just protects me from physical attacks and slightly empowers my abilities" I said.

"Well it still sounds better than it doing nothing" said Ochaco.

I looked to my right, Bakugo was sitting near the end of the tram. He looked like he was about to hurt some one, and that someone could be me. I tried not to think about it too much, but when we had fought on my first day at U.A his explosions were pretty devastating. But I had to concentrate on the current events transpiring around me. In just a few minutes we would reach Ground Beta.

 ** _*3 Minutes Later*_**

The tram stopped moving, we had made it to Ground Beta. Everyone stepped out of the trams and stretched. The large gates that were part of the huge wall for Ground Beta opened. I could see a figure coming from the gates. I already knew who it was so I didn't bother worrying. We all began to walk toward the figure, I could hear some excitement from a few students. I listened in to their chatter.

"Can you believe All Might is our teacher" said one.

"I know right, this is gonna be the best year ever" said another

"I hope he goes easy on us for training" said a third student.

 _"Oh boy, these guy's are seriously fan boying"_ I thought.

 ** _"Well I can think of a few times you were just like them, like when you first found out you couldn't 'die' "_** added Blinky.

 _"Yeah yeah, I guess your_ _right"_ I said.

"Welcome to Ground Beta, some of you might remember this as the site for the entrance exam" said All Might.

There were a few murmurs from some of the students. I remembered this area pretty well since the exam.

"Now, if you would all follow me into the observation building we can start the exercise" he said.

We all followed All Might through the giant gates of Ground Beta into a building that stood out from the rest. Inside there were rows of seats, and in front of the seats there were multiple screens with images of hallway's.

"If you would please take a seat" said All Might.

We all took our seats as he began to stand in front of us.

"This is where I will be overseeing your training, and this is where you will all go when you are done" he said.

"Where will we be having the exercise then, we obviously can't have it in here" said a student dressed in a green jumpsuit and goggles.

"I was just about to get to that, but thank you for bringing it up, there are facade buildings near this observation room, that's where you will be going at it" he finished saying.

I looked around there were a few nods, and less confused faces. I was actually looking forward to this exercise, since I wanted to know more about how this world worked. If I got a first hand look at how each students abilities were used in combat, I would have a lot of data to survey and add to my discoveries. This would be one of the many observations I was planning to do during my time in this world. I was now more anxious about this entire exercise, I wondered who was going to go first.

"Now the first group will be Izuku and Ochaco vs Bakugo and Iida" said All Might.

I looked toward Izuku, he looked determined but also very nervous about what was coming. The four of them stood up and walked out of the building to their facade building. It didn't take too long for them to reach their site, Bakugo and Iida went in first to get ready. Meanwhile Izuku and Ochaco were waiting outside for the start signal. I couldn't hear them from the observation room, but I could see them conversing about something. Perhaps they were coming up with a strategy to get through this exercise in one piece, I would too if I was fighting someone with explosions as their power. I looked to my right, All Might was at a small control panel setting up a timer of sorts. He brought his fingers up to his ear and began to speak.

"Hero team do you copy?" he said into a microphone.

"We copy" said Ochaco over her earpiece.

"Very good, this exercise is simple, you must reach the enemies weapon before the time runs out or you fail, do you understand?" he asked.

"Yes we do" said Izuku over his earpiece.

"Good, you will only have 30 minutes to complete this exercise, good luck" he finished.

The timer began to go as soon as he stopped speaking, Izuku and Ochaco ran into the building. The outside camera switched, showing us multiple interior cameras and the weapon's location. I took a look at the building's interior, it was all made of metal on the inside with intertwining hallways making it all look similar. You could easily get lost if you weren't watching where you were going.

Suddenly one of the cameras shook, I could see an explosion subsiding. Izuku and Bakugo were engaging in a battle, while Ochaco was nowhere to be seen. Both Izuku and Bakugo were moving extremely fast, it was hard to keep track of where they were on the cameras. Then without warning a large explosion happened in one of the cameras, I could see from a different angle there was a large hole in the side of the building. Izuku was kneeling on the ground, with his costume in shreds.

While all of this was happening Ochaco was making her way to the weapon to stop the timer, she finally made it to the weapon room until she was stopped by Iida. He was moving extremely fast, faster than a normal human should be going. Then I looked at his legs, I remembered he had exhaust ports on them. It was almost like they were engines, but now as it turns out they were. My mind couldn't fathom how any of this was possible. Iida was about to deal a kick to Ochaco but she dodged to the left, and used one of the pillars in the room for cover.

I looked at the timer, it had felt like little time had passed but there were only a few minutes left in the exercise. Ochaco was constantly having to change cover, while Izuku was attempting to run from Bakugo. I didn't see them winning at all, but anything could happen. I took a look at Bakugo, who was menacingly walking towards Izuku. His gauntlets shaped like grenades were glowing a dark red, I didn't like the look of it all. He lifted his left arm and pulled a pin on his gauntlet, a large fireball then shot out of a small hole. There was once more a hole on the side of the building.

 _"Holy shit, those gauntlets are powerful"_ I thought.

 ** _"They remind me of some of the Titans back at the Tower"_** said Blinky.

Izuku was on the ground again, he looked even more beat up than earlier. Bakugo however was not interested in that, he looked like he had some murderous intent behind his actions. A swift movement came from All Might's direction.

"Young Bakugo stop, you'll kill him!" He yelled.

Over the speakers I heard Bakugo speak, his voice filled with hatred.

"Oh don't worry, he'll get back up anyway" he said getting closer to Izuku.

What happened next happened so fast I couldn't tell what happened. From what I was making out of it, it looked like Izuku was charging Bakugo head on. Bakugo lifted his right arm up, and pointed the small hole towards Izuku. With a burst of speed from Izuku he was right on top of Bakugo, I saw his right arm light up with glowing red veins. This was the deciding moment of who would win this exercise, and it looked very balanced. With a flash I saw Izuku use his left arm to take the brunt of the explosive fireball, while also using his right arm to uppercut the air. The force of the uppercut blew an entire hole through the many floors and roof of the building.

I then saw it, on the camera which was in the weapon room, was showing the same hole Izuku made. I could see Ochaco using the debris made by the destruction to her advantage. Iida however was stranded on a piece of floor that wasn't destroyed. He attempted to stop her with his speed by jumping towards her, but she was a step ahead of him. She used her power to make herself fly right to the weapon, and along the way she grabbed a fallen pillar to keep Iida away. I turned to the timer there was less than 10 seconds on the clock, if they were going to make their move this was the most opportune time.

 ** _5_**

I could see her jumping with all her might.

 ** _4_**

She used the pillar to boost herself forward even more.

 ** _3_**

Some of the roof collapsed, letting dust cover the camera.

 ** _2_**

She was about to touch the weapon, a shadow appeared to her side. It must have been Iida trying to stop her at the last second.

 ** _1_**

Darkness enveloped the camera's view stopping me and the students from seeing who had prevailed.

 ** _*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*_**

The timer went off. There was smoke and debris obstructing the camera's view, but it began to clear up. I then saw Ochaco, she was sitting on top of the weapon catching her breath. All Might checked the sensors that were in the weapon to see if she had made it in time. I held my breath in anticipation, on the screen came up the color green. Ochaco's and Izuku's pictures lit up in green while Bakugo's and Iida's went red. I immediately knew what this meant, Izuku and Ochaco passed the exercise. Albeit with a lot of injuries, but they passed. Yet deep down I was kind of rooting for Iida to show his skill, maybe next time.

On the camera's I saw Izuku and Bakugo, they both had surprised faces. Neither of them knew how to react, because of what just happened. I took a good look at Izuku's right arm, it was a light shade of purple with scratches. His left arm was no different, it had black burn marks where the explosion hit it. All Bakugo had for injuries were some scratches but nothing to bad. From behind me I heard a few gasps, and some murmuring. Apparently none of the students around me had never really seen a fight this suspenseful, to be honest it had me on the edge of my seat.

A few more seconds passed, they began walking out of their building and towards the observation room.

"Well then that was an exhilarating battle wouldn't you say?" said All Might to the students.

 _"Did you get any good data Blinky?"_ I asked.

 ** _"I did actually, this will benefit us in the future"_** he responded.

 _"Good, I don't want us being enrolled in this school to be a waste of time"_ I said.

 ** _"Trust me, this will come in handy later on if we make it home"_** said Blinky reassuringly.

 _"Let's hope"_ I finished.

"Now the next group to go will be, Kyoka Jiro and Erick vs Kaminari Denki and Aoyama Yuga, you may head to your building to begin" said All Might.

"Well I guess it's time, let's go" I said.

"Right" said Jiro.

We stepped out of the Observation room and out to the street. I remembered the last time I was here I had to fight giant robots. The memory of the entrance exam quickly reapeared in my mind. Even though it only happened a few days ago, it felt like a long time had passed. I came back to my senses as the memory passed, I was being left behind by Jiro and the others. I went into a jog to catch up, by the time I caught up we were at our training building.

Denki and Yuga stepped in to prepare for our entrance, what ever would happen next I would be ready. I heard a small click coming from my comms.

"All right, Hero team prepare for infiltration" said All Might through the comms.

 _"Hey Blinky set a 30 minute timer"_ I said.

 ** _"On it Guardian, be careful in there"_** said Blinky.

 _"You can count on it"_ I said.

A small smile crept up the corners on my mouth, even though it wasn't visible though my helmet. I got into a ready position, awaiting the signal for the exercise to start.

"Hero team enter now!" I heard over comms.

Both me and Jiro ran in to the building, only a few meters in we stopped. Jiro went up to a wall, I could see her earphone jacks began to extend. At first I was shocked, but then I became facinated about what she was going to do next. Her right earphone jack then stuck itself into a wall, I wondered what she was doing.

Before I could get a chance to speak she told me to be quiet. A few moments passed, she removed her earphone jack from the wall and looked at me.

"They're on the 4th floor, if we hurry we can finish this quickly" she said with confidence.

"All right, so whats the plan here?" I asked.

"I hate to say this but we'll have to split up if we want a shot to pass" she said.

Red flags immediately went off in my mind when she told me this. There had to be another way. I decided to challenge her plan.

"No, if we split up there is a greater chance we'll beaten" I retorted.

She crossed her arms, and began to look annoyed.

"All right then genius, how do you suppose we go about this" she said.

I thought about it for a second and then came up with a slightly better plan.

"How about I go ahead to the 4th floor, while you stay a floor below to me to monitor their position with your earphone jacks" I suggested.

She looked surprised when I told her my plan of action.

"That actually sounds much better than I expected it to be" she said.

"Thanks, I guess" I responded.

With the earpiece she was given at the beginning of the exercise, she connected to my comms to keep in contact. With all that sorted, and out of the way I proceeded up to the 2nd floor. She stood at the base of the stairs with her earphone in the wall monitoring the 'enemy' positions.

I looked at the timer within my helmet, we had about 20 minutes left to go. I needed to hurry and get to the weapon. Suddenly, without warning a beam came out of nowhere and nearly hit me in the leg. Jiro was at the base of the first floor stairs, she could've told me someone was close. I checked the comms, something was odd about them. But before I could tell what, another beam was shot at me, this time barely missing my right arm.

My motion detector went off, something was coming in fromt of me and fast. I looked to the hallway at my front, there was a light that kept growing. Before I knew it I was knocked to the side. My back hit the wall, and then I hit the ground with great force.

"What happened?" I said aloud.

"Me is what happened" said a male voice.

I looked at where it came from, a blonde boy, with a sparkling costume was standing above me. He had red visor glasses, and a belt that resembled a lense on his stomach. He was smiling, I didn't know if it was meant to be menacing or just for being happy, but it disturbed me. I began to get up, but was immediately pushed back down by another beam. It was coming from the belt on his stomach.

"Oh, my bad I should at least give you a chance to get up" he said mockingly.

I got up again, but much faster this time. I looked at my armor, part of it was singed by his beam. I unholstered the Ace and pointed it at him. But due to my weakened state, he was much faster than me. The Ace almost fell out of my hand when another beam hit my stomach. My shields were taking a beating, but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle.

"My my what a shame, I thought you would have put up a better fight than this" he said with a cocky tone.

A feeling within me started to bubble up, I began to grip the Ace much harder than before. The boy began to laugh, because he saw me becoming angry.

"Ohoho, looks like someone is becoming upset" he said.

I began to shake more violently, gripping the Ace even harder. I could feel adrenaline running through me, then without thought I raised the Ace and fired 3 stun shots. The world became slower, I was able to move faster than him. I moved to his right side, and fired 3 more shots of the Ace. Then the world began to get faster. Of the 6 shots I fired 4 had hit their target. They stunned both his legs and one of his arms.

"No this wasn't supposed to happen, I'm supposed to be the best!" shouted the boy.

"No one can be the best" I said to him.

He began to whimper, when I told him this. I heard footsteps coming from down the hallway, I readied the Ace once more. I saw Jiro running towards me, I lowered my weapon.

"RUN!!" she said.

She passed me without looking back, I was wondering what was happening to her. Then I saw it, yellow arcs of lightning were coming from where she was running from. I picked up the boy and ran opposite the arcs of lightning.

The arcs were getting closer as the seconds passed. I looked at the walls of the building, they were metal, perfect conductors of electricity. I nearly lost my footing while I was running from the arcs, I accidentally dropped the boy. I wanted to get him again but the arcs were to close, I turned away. I expected to hear blood curdling screams, but the arcs of electricity passed him calmly. His costume was rubberized to avoid electrocution.

To avoid most of the arc we ran up the stairs to the next floors. But to our dismay it didn't take long for another set of arcs to follow us. I truly felt afraid at the power of the other student possesed. It was similar to my stormcaller subclass, but with greater range.My comms lit up, Blinky was trying to communicate.

 ** _"Guardian--weapon room--ahead--careful--something--wrong--wojbrbeowobr"_** He said, before everything became jarbled.

I couldn't see Jiro anymore, even though I was somewhat close behind. I attempted to communicate through the comms but all I got was static. I looked at the timer, we only had 5 minutes until it was all over. A thought then entered my mind, the reason we couldn't communicate was because of the amount of electricity that was near. After a few seconds of moving forward I saw Jiro on the floor, she was unconsious.

I carefully made my way toward her, I then saw she was at the entrance to the weapon room. I unholstered the Ace again and readied it. Suddenly I was pushed back with such force I dented the metal wall behind me. I could see yellow arcs of electricity on the door. They opened to reveal another blonde student, he was smiling. Not sadistically, but it was a genuine smile.

"Damn, I thought that would have knocked you out for sure, I guess you're tougher than I thought" he said surprised.

I said nothing, I just looked at him. He came closer to me, I could see small streaks of electricity moving along his skin. They began to go faster and faster gaining power as they went. Once more the world began to slow. I felt my body began to change, it was the same feeling like at the bank. I could feel my light shifting to accomodate my new body. My features began to take a more feminine look, any injuries I had were healing. My armor changed as well, robes became a jumpsuit, while my helmet became a cloak.

The blonde students face began to change to one of horror, as he saw me change. I could feel strength pass through me, I was a completely different person. Then I heard the voice again.

 _"Young one you neglect to use my gift to you, so now I obligate you use it, use its power for this situation, I won't intervene again in the future"_ it said.

I could see the student ready to fire his final blow towards me, the voice spoke again.

 _"I will leave you now, please use my gift, it will help when the storm finally comes for this world"_ it said fading away.

Without thought I felt my light shift to Void without Blinky's assistance. The world began to speed up, through instinct I rolled to my left, I felt a shroud of Void cover me making me invisible. The student looked in awe as I dissapeared. I opened the door to the weapon room, he followed but had no idea where I was. The shroud left me as I was about to secure the weapon. He saw me and began to fire his electricity. I ran towards him I triple jumped i to the air. I felt the cool darkness of the Void cover me, I made my arms seem as if I was holding a bow.

The students eyes widened, a bow of Void formed in my hands. I shot three arrows of Void around him in a triangle. He looked at me with a smug face.

"You missed" he said.

"Did I?" I retorted.

Where the three arrows hit tethers sprang up and entangled him. He attempted to use his powers to escape, but they were suppresed by my tethers. I looked at the timer on my HUD 1 minute to spare. I reached the weapon and laid my hand upon it, there was a siren. The timer stopped at 53 seconds, I let out a long sigh of relief. My body began to change back to that of a Warlock. I was still in awe at how I had the ability to change between Hunter and Warlock. I didn't need to worry about that though, I was worried about how hurt Jiro was.

I looled at the blonde student, he looked bummed out. My tethers dissapeared, he was able to move again.

"You alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm just bummed I didn't win" he said.

"Well their is always next time right?" I said.

"Yeah you're right, good job by the way, I thought I completely had you" he said cheering up a bit.

"Thanks, I didn't think I could win either" I said.

We both exited the weapon room, I could see Jiro was still uncosious. I began to carry her, she was light enough to carry on my shoulder. The student carried his partner as well, since he was still stunned.

"Hey, I never caught your name" I said to him.

"It's Kaminari Denki, but you can just call me Denki" he said.

"Nice to meet you, my names Erick" I said.

"No last name?" he asked.

"It's complicated" I said.

"Oh alright, I won't ask again" he said apoligetically.

"No, its fine, I get that question alot" I said.

We both stepped out of the building into the street of Ground Beta once more. We began to walk back to the Observation room, it too a while since we had to carry both our partners. I took a look at Jiro, the most injuries she had were a few scratches and some burns. Nothing a normal first-aid-kit couldn't fix. We finally made it to the Obsevation room, we were both met with ecstatic cheers. All the students were cheering for us, they hadn't seen a battle that close in a while. I looked in All Might's direction, he had a large smile on his face, next to him was Izuku and Ochaco clapping.

I looked at Izuku's right arm, it was bandaged up to his forearm. I wanted to ask him why his arms get like that, but everyone was trying to get my attention. When the commotion finally died down we continued with the exercise. The rest of the battles that took place were less eventfull than mine and Izuku's. In the end both the heroes and villains got a chance to win. At the end of the exercise All Might dissmissed us from Ground Beta. While everyone was walking towards the trams, I stayed back. Unlike them I wasn't going home to anyone, I called _The Queen of Hearts down_ form orbit, it would take a while to get to my location. I walked into an alleyway away from everybody.

 _"Hey Blinky get the transmat ready"_ I said.

 ** _"Yes Guardian"_** he responded.

I could see my ship coming from the clouds and getting closer. I took my helmet off to get some fresh air in my lungs. I couldn't hear any more voices around me, I was now completely alone. My ship landed on the roof of the building next to me, the transmat began to fire. The next second I was inside my ship once more.

"Sigh, another day finished" I said aloud.

I turned to go to the couch, but I bumped into something on my wat to it. I fell back, I looked there was nothing there.

 _"Odd?"_ I though.

I began to stand up, my hand grabbed something soft. I heard a small yelp come from nowhere. I instantly moved backwards.

"Hey watch where you put your hands!!" said a female voice.

 _"Oh no"_ I thought.

 ** _To be continued--_** ** _*Story end*_** ** _A/N: OH MY GOD, you have no idea how long this took to make. Since I have had tons of school work I haven't been able to work much on this story. But here it is, I hope you enjoy it._** ** _Now onto more pressing matters, looks like someone got pulled into my Guardians ship. I've been planning something like this for a while, so I'm kinda glad it turned out like this. Anyway, I am hoping you all are still enjoying my story so far. It takes a while to make, but I enjoy doing this sort of thing. Expect a new chapter in the near future, I will talk to you all later._** ** _See Ya ; )_** ** _PM me if you have questions._**


	6. Chapter 6 Secrets Revealed

**_A/N: Welcome back my fellow readers, I have another chapter for you today. I started this one 2 days after I posted chapter 5. Now onto the nitty-gritty part of these messages. I will read one review that caught my eye when viewing my story. To a guest reviewer, I know that my Guardian has to go into their inventory to change their subclass. But the inclusion of having them go into it mid battle would be pretty difficult to write in, so to make it simpler all I have to say is SPACE MAGIC. I will dabble in the idea of including the inventory management later but not right now. So now that that's out of the way, I have a question for you fellow readers. How do you think this story will turn out in the end._**

 ** _I really do hope I am keeping you entertained enough to keep reading, I'm kinda self_** ** _conscious about this sort of stuff. But anyway I this chapter will be pretty interesting, since an unwanted guest has somehow made it into my Guardian's ship. How will he get out of this one? Let's find out shall we. I will see you guys at the end of the chapter. See Ya ; )_**

 ** _*Previously*_**

My ship landed on the roof of the building next to me, the transmat began to fire. The next second I was inside my ship once more.

"Sigh, another day finished" I said aloud.

I turned to go to the couch, but I bumped into something on my way to it. I fell back, I looked there was nothing there.

 _"Odd?"_ I thought.

I began to stand up, my hand grabbed something soft. I heard a small yelp come from nowhere. I jumped back as I heard the yelp, I took a defensive position.

"Hey watch where you put your hands!" said a female voice.

 _"Oh no"_ I thought.

 ** _*Now*_**

I was still on the ground in a defensive position, I was in shock of what was happening. I was beginning to lose my calm composure. My mind was in a frenzy.

 _"No, this can't be happening"_ I thought to myself.

I was beginning to visibly stress out, even after I was so careful not to get caught.

"Hey you alright there?" said a female voice.

I looked at the origin of the voice, there was nobody in sight, but I knew she was there staring at me. I recognized the female voice, it was the voice of the invisible girl Toru. I vividly remembered her, she was one of the first students I met on my first day in U.A. But one question I had still lingered, how did she manage to get on my ship without me noticing, surely I would have known. The realization hit me like a Titan shoulder charging me into a wall.

 _"It was the transmat!"_ I thought.

"Hello,you still with me?" she spoke once more trying to get my attention.

I looked in her direction once more, I was calming down a lot more now. I began to regain my composure somewhat, I was still worried. Suddenly the ship began to rise into the sky, I could feel the turbulence kick in.

"Whoa, what the hell is happening?" I heard her say.

"Stay calm, it'll end in a little bit" I said.

I looked out the windows of my ship, I could see we were entering low orbit once more. The turbulence went away as soon as we stabilized. I couldn't see Toru but I knew she was somewhere in front of me, and since she wasn't used to my ship swaying every few seconds, she was probably stumbling. Some artifacts I had from previous expeditions were being knocked down from my shelf, this in turn proved me right. I took a deep breath and began to speak to her, my voice was no longer shaking I had regained my composure.

"How did you get in here?" I asked.

I could hear some rustling from her direction, she regained her balance. She began to speak.

"Well I saw you were separating from everybody else, and then I saw you turn into an alley, so I decided to follow you" she said.

"And then what?" I questioned.

"Then when I was about to ask why you left the group, but then a blue light began to take you and me into here" she finished saying.

I took another deep breath trying to take in what she said, I was preparing myself to reveal my secret to her, all I was hiding had been revealed in one moment, there was no point in hiding it anymore. This was about to get pretty interesting. I looked at the couch, she was going to need a seat to take it all in. I looked in her direction and spoke.

"Take a seat, you're gonna need it" I said motioning towards the couch.

"Ok...I hope you aren't an alien or something" she said worriedly.

"Don't worry, I'm not an alien, I am human just like you" I reassured her.

I saw a small divot appear on my couch, this must have meant she was sitting down.

"Hey Blinky come in here a second" I said aloud.

 _"Yes Guardian, I'm just re-calibrating the engine pods"_ he said over the speakers.

A few seconds later the cockpit door slid open with Blinky floating out of it. He looked somewhat drained from power.

"Alright Guardian what did you nee-" he stopped.

His singular eye became smaller, and his rotating parts opened wider. This meant he was extremely surprised. Blinky then quickly flew to my side, looking at the divot on the couch. He immediately flew over to it and began to scan. I had never seen him this surprised before. When he finished his scan he looked at me with what looked like glee.

"Guardian, who and what is this?" he said astonished.

"Her name is Toru, I believe you saw her on my first day at U.A" I said.

"Yes I know that, but I thought you were talking to someone else" he said.

I noticed something, Toru hadn't said anything since she saw Blinky. Perhaps she was just in awe of something like this. I would be too if I didn't know what was happening around me.

"What the hell is _that!_ " she exclaimed, I knew she was referring to Blinky.

Then without warning Blinky was suddenly picked up. He didn't look too happy about it, she was turning him around, and twisting his rotating parts. I could see Blinky was trying to escape Toru's grasp but he couldn't. I told her to let him go, since he didn't like being turned and flipped. I decided to answer her question about what he was. She let him go, he then flew on to my shoulder and rested.

"This is my Ghost, his name is Blinky" I said.

"A Ghost?" she said confused.

 _"Oh boy, this is gonna take a_ _while"_ I thought.

I took a seat on my bed which was at the side of the couch. I 'looked' at Toru, I hoped she was ready for what was next.

"Ok, now where do I begin" I said to her.

"How about you start with who you are" she chimed.

I thought about it for a second, then I agreed.

"Alright then let's start with this, my name is Erick I am a Guardian" I explained.

"What is a Guardian?" she asked.

"A Guardian is a being forged by the Light to defend the last remnant of humanity, and to fend of the Darkness.

"Light and Darkness?" she said confused.

"Yes, where I come from there is only one Last City which hold Humanity alive" I explained.

"Well what about all the pro heroes, didn't they help defend Humanity?" she asked.

"Well the thing is, in my world Heroes don't exist, when the Darkness came there was no defense against it. In turn Humanity fell into a collapse of sorts, and was almost wiped out" I said in one breath.

She was quiet when I told her this, I couldn't blame her. This was heavy stuff I was telling. She spoke up once more, her voice was quiet.

"What happened to the rest of Humanity?" she asked.

"Well that's what I can't say" I said reluctantly.

"Why not?" she asked.

"As a Guardian, we have no recollection about what happened before our death. It's sorta like amnesia, sometimes we can get lucky and find our names or we can find a direct link to our past. You see, I wasn't always a Guardian, I was a normal person then I died during the collapse" I explained.

She stayed quiet to hear my story more.

"Then after a while I was brought back to life by Blinky, I had no memories about my past life. The only thing I knew was my name was Erick, I got lucky with that piece on info but that's about it" I explained further.

Toru began to speak up again, this time her voice was a bit louder than before.

"I'm sorry, it must be hard to not know who you were before" she told me.

"Don't worry about it, I'm not to attached to my past, but I have been curious about it" I said reassuringly.

"Has anybody from where you're from looked into their past?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, tons, but in the end they give up" I said.

My ship swayed a small bit then it was still again, the silence was deafening. she then asked the question I was waiting for.

"So, tell me, what are your powers exactly?" she asked.

I looked in her general direction, then I looked at the roof. I was compiling my thoughts.

"Alright, but first things first, you can't tell anyone about this conversation okay?" I said sternly.

"I won't tell anyone, you can count on me" she said.

"Very well, my powers are very different from yours, they have three different attributes. They are Void, Solar, and Arc" I explained.

"Oh?" she said curiously.

"Every Guardian class has their own iteration of a super ability, for example, with my arc subclass I can focus lightning in my hands outward" I explained.

"Interesting, so kinda like Kaminari" she said.

"I guess you can say that, but my lightning is on the more powerful side than his" I said sort of correcting her.

"I see, what else can you do? she asked a lot more intrigued.

"Well, with my Solar Super I can launch flaming sword at my enemies, disintegrating them" I said.

"This is all very interesting, but tell me more about-" she was cut off suddenly.

A small beeping noise was coming from the cockpit. It seemed strange, so I decided to check it out. I opened the door, one of the panels was blinking red. I sat down on the pilot seat, and checked it out. It was the Proximity Motion Scanner.

" _That's strange, why would this be going off?_ " I thought.

Another panel began to blink red, something was wrong. This time it was my energy scanner. I usually used it to scan the progression of the Darkness on other planets. It seemed odd for it to be active in this world, since there was no trace of the Darkness or Light.

" _Must be a bug_ " I thought.

As I was about to shut off both scanners I felt a wave of cold run through my body. There was only one reason I would be feeling this too familiar cold. It would only happen when I entered a zone of Darkness.

" _Impossible, there's not supposed to be any Darkness here, but why am I feeling this cold again_ " I thought.

My mind began to race, I was trying to think of a logical explanation. But the answer to my plight was right in front of me. Out of nowhere, a bright green portal opened up to the vacuum of space. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, but I knew it was true. The Darkness has come again.

"No no no no no, how can this be happening!" I said aloud.

My breathing became ragged, I quickly sat back down in my pilot seat. I manuvered my ship into a better position, I had a clear shot of the portal with my scanner. I began to scan it, the data I was recieving confirmed my fears, the Darkness is seeping into this world quickly. Before I could do anything else, a bone-like protrusion slowly came through the portal. I instantly knew what it was.

"Oh god, it's a damn Hive Seeder!" I exclaimed.

Then with the force of a thousand explosions, the Hive seeder was launched straight towards the Earth. I grabbed the controls of my ship and quickly pursued the seeder. The portal that launched it was gone. The door to the living cabin opened up.

"What's happening?!" exclaimed Toru.

"Guardian, what are you doing!" Blinky exclaimed.

"You felt it too didn't you? The Darkness is here!" I said exasperated.

"That's impossible, the Darkness can't be here can it?!" Blinky questioned.

"Oh it's here alright, and a damn Hive seeder too. See if you can predict where it'll crash" I ordered.

"Right away Guardian!" said Blinky.

"Toru, get back to the other room, we're in for a bumpy ride" I said.

"Ok, just don't crash" she said worriedly.

"Trust me, I don't plan to" I said confidently.

I could see the seeder begin to enter the lower atmosphere. It looked like it was going to hit the city, but with Blinky's calculations, I knew it wouldn't. Instead it was going to crash in the mountainous area, north of the city away from any trails.

Even if I wanted to destroy the seeder now, I couldn't. Because if it were destroyed upon entering a world, the debris would act like a smaller version of it.

"How long until impact?" I asked.

"Less than 30 seconds!" replied Blinky.

I had no choice but to let the seeder hit the ground below, I slowed our descent down. From where we were I could see the seeder hit and burrow itself into the ground. Because of how it was 'built', the seeder covered its entry hole with more terrain, and settled it like how it was. I launched a Nav beacon on the site for future reference. I was gonna have to keep tabs on this area for a while.

I got up fom my seat and entered the living cabin. I looked at my bed, there was a divot there. Toru got up and walked toward me.

"What happened?" she asked.

"The seeder crashed into the mountain, this area isn't safe to anybody anymore" I said, there was a dark tone to my voice.

"Is everyone gonna be safe?" she asked.

"As long as the seeder is taken care of early on, yes everyone is safe" I said reassuringly.

"That's good to hear" she said with a sigh of relief.

"Guardian, I recommend we take her home, she has seen a lot today" Blinky told me.

"I agree" I said.

"I'll take us back to the city, get some rest Guardian" said Blinky.

"I will, just get Toru back to her home safely" I said.

"Will do" he replied.

In a matter of 2 minutes, we reached Toru's home. Blinky transmatted her, then we reentered low orbit. To be completely honest, I had no idea what to do about the seeder. The Nav beacon Blinky launched had an energy sensor on it. If it suddenly decided to become active, I would immediately arrive there. I am the only defense against the Darkness in this world. Heroes could probably hold back the Hive, but to defeat Darkness you need Light.

I took a look outside, the sun slowly sank to the other side of the world. It was definently time for some rest. My bed looked way more comfy than ever. I removed my armor, and set it down, fatigue was coarsing throughout my body. And with that, I went to sleep. The warmth of the blankets aiding the process.

 ** _*Somewhere in an undisclosed location*_**

"The preparations for the attack are just about complete" said a Raspy voice.

"Good, when can you be expected to attack?" said another voice, through a speaker.

"With our attack force, we can possibly attack tomorrow, but it would be wise to wait a tad longer" said a more uniform voice.

I see, it would be wise, however, we have waited long enough. You attack tomorrow, make sure the attack force is in top condition" The voice from the speaker said.

"Yes, we will make sure the attack goes as planned" replied the raspy voice.

"Very good, I will await your report after the attack" the speaker voice said.

The speaker went quiet, there was a clinking of a glass. Then the shutting of a door.

"The world will soon know about the League of Villains, they will cower at our name" said the raspy voice.

 ** _*Chapter end*_**

 ** _A/N: Hey guys, its been a while. I know this chapter is MASSIVELY overdue, but it's here now. Some family stuff was keeping me from continuing for a while, but I got around to it in the end. There wasn't too much action in this chapter like the others, but it is more like an info dump really. To those who have stuck around to wait for this chapter, thank you. To new readers thanks for reading my story. I will try my hardest to release the next chapter soon. Stay tuned._**

 ** _See ya : D_**


	7. Enter the League of Villains Part 1

**_A/N: Hello everyone, I'm back and with a new chapter for you all. I hope you all enjoy it, I'm really excited to tell what happens in this chapter. Anyways, I'll see you guys at the end. PM me if you have any questions about the story so far. See ya ; )_**

 ** _*Chapter start*_**

 ** _*Beep Beep* *Beep Beep*_** ** _*Beep Beep* *Beep Beep*_** "Ugh, five more minutes" I said half asleep.

 ** _*Beep Beep* *Beep Beep*_** "Fine, I'm up!" I said aloud.

I looked around the cabin of my ship, it was exactly the same I had left it last night. I looked at my armor on one of the many shelves I had. Blinky had stayed up tweaking, and improving it. Apparently it was going to increase the intensity of my Light, and sub-classes. This power boost was gonna be needed in case the Hive Seeder suddenly became active.

I looked at my digital alarm on my night stand, It showed 7:45 AM. I turned it off, it really was quite annoying, but effective for waking up. I let out a sigh, I had to skip an entire day of classes yesterday, I needed to monitor the Seeder for any activity. Luckily Blinky managed to retrieve some of the work given to me. I finally decided to get up from my bed, it's gonna be a long day.

"Ah your awake Guardian, how did you sleep?" Asked Blinky.

"I slept like a rock, the Seeder is gonna cause us some disruptions" I replied.

"While that may be true, we have sensors constantly monitoring it, that means you don't have to come back here" he said.

"Yeah, I know, but I just have a feeling it'll become active at any moment" I said.

"I understand Guardian, just don't let it take up most of your day" Blinky said sternly.

"I won't, I don't wanna end up like Toland, and go crazy" I said jokingly.

"Haha very funny, but you kinda just insulted yourself" Blinky said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, both you and Toland are Warlocks, and Warlocks tend to go crazy most of the time" he said.

"Not every Warlock goes crazy, look at Ikora, she's not crazy" I said.

"You made your point, I'll get the ship started while you get ready" he said floating towards the cockpit.

I walked over to the shelf that held my armor, it looked the same, yet it was different. I began to re-equip my armor, I felt the modifications begin to take effect. My Light felt a lot stronger than before, that was a very good sign. I heard the ships engines come online, the low hum breaking the silence.

I allowed my mind to wander, I usually didn't do this, but there's a first for everything. I remembered what had happened during the first few days in this world. The second Light core I possessed, and the bank robbery I "stopped". The felt like distant memories, but they had only happened recently. I guess this is what happens when life is very eventful. I put my hand on my chest, the exact spot where my second Light core entered me felt warm.

My mind wandered once more, I began to think about my short time as a Hunter. While it was an odd ability I possessed, it could possibly help me out in the long run. I had to admit it was kind of refreshing to have different sub classes at my disposal. My only concern was if it was going to be a temporary ability I can have. I decided not to think too much about it.

I looked toward the mirror I had hung next to my bed. I decided to try becoming a Hunter once more. As soon as the thought entered my mind, my body began to change. Oddly enough, the changes felt more natural than the previous times I changed. I was able to get a better look at my own body without the distractions. I took a few seconds and inspected the gear I had equipped.

My armor was the first thing I inspected, my exotic Warlock helmet the _Skull of Dire Ahamkara_ became a _Celestial Nighthawk_. The rest of armor which was Legendary had also changed to fit the look of a Hunter. All armor Guardians had contained no differences in material, and how they provided defense. However what set each class apart was the _Class Item._ Titans had their Marks, while Hunters had their Cloaks, and Warlocks had Bonds. My Class Item had changed into a rather stylish looking cloak, I inspected it more. A faint memory flashed through my mind, before his passing my close friend Cayde-6 had given me his Cloak. It had an Ace of Spades tailored on the hood and cape portion.

According to him he had "Loads stored away", but the one he gave me was special. I focused more on the memory, it was all coming back.

It was night time at the Tower, the previous Tower's ruins still being repaired in the background. The Cabal attack on the City took a toll on everyone, but we stayed strong. I was sitting at a ledge in the hangar bay. I could hear some footsteps coming up from behind me, I wasn't really paying attention. I was more focused on overlooking the City. A familiar robotic voice then spoke up.

"Hey kid how you doing?" said Cayde.

"Cayde, I'm not a kid you know that" I said.

"I know, I just like to mess with you" he said nonchalantly.

I turned to look at him, he had a small package with him, and also had two bowls of spicy Ramen on a tray. Cayde then took a seat right next to me, he began to marvel at the beauty of the City at night.

"Y'know, for a Warlock you don't seem like the bookworm type. You sure you ain't a Hunter?" he said questioned jokingly.

"I know for a fact I'm not a Hunter, although you are right, I sometimes like to be on my own for a while" I said looking up at the Traveler.

"That sounds like something a Hunter would say" he responded back.

I gave him an annoyed look in a casual sort of way. Cayde shifted his gaze to the tray.

"Well anyway, I brought some Ramen, you want some?" he asked.

"Sure, thanks Cayde" I said gratefully.

"No problem kid" he responded friendly.

I was about to put some noodles into my mouth, but then I began to wonder how Cayde was gonna eat his. I looked at him for a bit, he turned to me.

"What?" he asked.

"How exactly are you gonna eat?" I asked.

"Beats me, I just get myself food unintentionally at this point" he answered.

"Damn, must be annoying" I said.

"Nah, doing it reminds me I was once like you. Flesh and bones, and not a bunch of wires and circuits" he said.

We sat in what silence we could, the hangar was teeming with engineers working on any ships docked. I continued to eat my Ramen, Cayde was holding the package. He then spoke up.

"Hey kid, can I tell you something?" he asked in a somber tone.

"Sure" I replied.

"I'm really glad I got to know you, and to add you laugh at my jokes which is a plus" he said.

"I'm glad I met you too Cayde, you're the coolest guy I've known ever since I became a Guardian" I said.

"Good to know you see me that way" he said humbly.

"No problem" I said.

There was a small pause in our conversation, Cayde reached for the package he had brought with him.

"I want you to have this...it's the least I can do for the person I can call a friend" he said handing me the package.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Open it" he said.

I opened up the package, the cloak flowed out of it like it was liquid. I turned towards Cayde, I was in disbelief.

"Cayde, I can't accept this" I said trying to give back the cloak.

"Keep it kid, I've got loads stored away. But that one is specially made for you" he said stopping me.

I extended the cloak to fully witness it. It was made of a fine cloth on the interior, while the outside was a type of sturdy, but breathable leather. On the hood and back portion was a design akin to the Ace of Spades. I looked towards him once more, he had a kind of smile on his face (from what I could tell). He extended his hand outwards toward me. I took it and shook it. The rest of the time we chatted and I finished my Ramen.

I never wore the Cloak, I kept it pristine and cared for its craftsmanship when I had the chance.

A single tear fell onto the Cloak, I gripped it tightly. The Cloak while a fond memory, also had some history tied to it. A darker memory came to light within my mind. Uldren Sov brother of the Awoken Queen Mara Sov, he murdered Cayde with his own weapon. The one I currently posses, the _Ace of Spades_ , in the end I killed Uldren in the same fashion he'd done to Cayde. While Guardians shouldn't feel glee when killing, I felt a sense of euphoria and closure to my time with Cayde after the killing blow.

I slowly let go of my grip on the cloak, I regained my composure, and wiped away the small trails of tears. I looked outside the small windows of my ship, we were about to arrive at U.A. I began to change back into a Warlock. My armor changed and then dissapeared below my clothing.

"Guardian we're here" I head Blinky call out.

"Thanks Blinky" I said, my voice shaking a small amount.

"Transmat firing!" I heard him call out.

I felt my feet touch solid ground once more. I was transmatted to a nearby alley-way. I began to walk towards the front gate. It was quiet, but I already knew most of the students were already in the class waiting for it to start. I entered class 1-A there weren't many who paid attention to me entering. I made my way towards my desk, I could see Izuku was finishing up on the previous days homework. Blinky had assisted me in finishing mine so I could monitor the Seeder. Other than that everyone was just casually conversing.

"Good morning Izuku, how have you been?" I said.

"I've been good, just training and finishing up some homework" he said.

"That's good to hear" I replied.

I took my seat, I looked around the classroom. I allowed my mind to wander a bit. Then I saw the door for the class open, I saw a floating uniform pass through the door. It was Toru, I got up from my seat to greet her.

"Hello Toru, how have you been?" I asked.

"I've been good, how about you?" she asked.

"Well, so far there's been no activity from the Seeder" I said quietly.

"Do you know when it will become active?" she asked.

"It's entirely random when a Seeder can become active, it can take years or a few hours" I explained.

"My god, what'll happen when it becomes active?" she asked.

"Well, the most I can say is the hero's you have in this world are gonna get over run" I said.

I couldn't tell what expression she had, but I could guess is was definitely fear.

"Don't worry though, I can stop it by using my Light" I reassured her.

"Good, I hope it goes well" she said encouragingly.

"I hope so too" I finished.

The door to the classroom opened once more, Mr. Aizawa stepped through.

"Alright everyone take your seats, I have an announcement" he said.

Everyone sat down at their seats, they were intently waiting for the announcement.

"Today we are going to an out of school facility that focuses on rescuing during a disaster" he said aloud.

There were a few murmurs from the students. I was also curious about the facility. I became intrigued as I heard the announcement, it made sense to go through training involving natural disasters. I continued to listen to Mr. Aizawa.

"The facility we are going to go to is called the USJ, it specializes in helping heroes train for natural disasters, and the most optimal way to rescue someone" he continued to explain.

I looked around there were a few nods here and there. I looked over at Iida, he was taking every bit of information he could. I however was more focused on knowing what everyone's capabilities were.

"We will head out shortly to the buses, you won't need your costumes so leave them here" said Mr. Aizawa.

There were a few students that were groaning and complaining about why they couldn't take their costumes. Mr. Aizawa quieted them down by explaining that they weren't necessary for this training. The students that were complaining nodded their heads as if finally understanding.

"Now, if everyone is ready, please head to the locker rooms and get your PE uniforms. You will be using them instead" he said with a strict tone.

Everyone got up from their seats and headed to the door of the classroom. Mr. Aizawa spoke up before everyone left.

"Before I forget, we are going to be accompanied by All Might and another Pro Hero once we arrive, so be sure to behave when we get there" he said strictly.

There were a few gasps from the students, but nothing too major. Everyone was heading to the locker rooms to change. Once I got to the boys locker room my clothes automatically changed into the PE uniform. My armor was still in standby, I began to head out. I was heading towards the exit to go to the buses, I heard some footsteps behind me. I turned and I saw Jiro, I hadn't spoken to her since the training exercise. It was mainly due to the seeder that I didn't come the past days.

"Hello Jiro, how are you doing?" I asked.

She looked at me and smiled.

"I'm doing fine, still a little sore from the training exercise" she responded.

"Well, that's good to hear, you were pretty hurt the last time I saw you" I said.

"Yeah, the nurse Recovery Girl fixed me up well enough to go home that day" she explained.

We began walking out to the buses, the sun was a lot higher in the sky. More students were coming out of the exit a few seconds after me and Jiro. She spoke up.

"So, what about you? How badly hurt were you after the exercise" she asked.

"I had a few bruises here and there, but I was fine" I responded.

"You must've been pretty strong to take the attacks so well" she said.

"I guess you could say that, I just tried to avoid them as best I could" I explained.

"Well you did a good job, you won it for us" she said happily.

"Well I'm glad I just managed to do well" I said smiling.

"Alright, everyone on the buses, single file line!" said Mr. Aizawa stepping out of the exit.

Both me and Jiro got on the same bus, I looked and saw Izuku and Ochaco also entering ours.

"Hello!" said Ochaco greeting me and Jiro.

"Yo" said Jiro.

"How have you guys been recently?" asked Ochaco.

"Pretty good" said Jiro.

"I've been good" I responded.

"That's great to hear" said Ochaco

Izuku took a seat across from me. He looked nervous as always. I decided to distract him with a conversation.

"You feeling alright Izuku?" I asked.

He looked at me and gave a small smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm just thinking" he responded.

"About what?" I asked.

"Well, I'm not the best at controlling my quirk, and it ends with me being hurt" he said.

"Ah, I get it, you're trying to figure out the best way to use your power to reduce damage" I said.

"Yeah, exactly, I need to learn how to stay in battle more" he explained.

"Well good luck with that" I said encouragingly.

"Thanks" he said.

The buses began to head out, it wasn't going to be a long drive, it felt like it though. There were conversations between the other students. I looked at Jiro, she was just staring out the window. I wondered what she was thinking about.

" _What are you looking at?"_ asked Blinky slyly.

I jumped slightly in my seat.

" _Nothing"_ I said.

" _Come on_ _, you can't lie to me, you were looking at Jiro weren't you"_ he teased.

" _Shut up, I'm just wondering what she's thinking"_ I responded.

My face was visibly annoyed, since I didn't have my helmet it was completely visible.

" _Tell me the truth Guardian, you like her don't you"_ Blinky teases once more.

I let out a small sigh. If Blinky had a face he would have a huge grin, knowing he triumphantly deciphered my thoughts.

" _Well, you got me there Blinky, but not to the extent you think"_ I replied.

" _I knew it"_ he said victoriously.

" _Yeah yeah, gloat all you want_ " I said really annoyed.

" _Don't worry Guardian I understand, it's normal, after all you technically are still young in body, but not mind"_ he said.

" _I know, I never got the chance to interact with anyone much at the Tower, so I never grew attached to anyone"_ I said.

" _Such is the life of a Guardian_ " he said.

Guardians weren't known to be the best at having relationships, since they were always busy, there was no time for leisure. If a Guardian did ever manage to form a relationship with a normal person, it wouldn't be as spectacular as one would think. Guardians had to stay mobile at all times, one second a Guardian would be at the tower, and in the next they would be heading to Mars to take out Cabal. In the end Guardians only formed close friendships, it never went further than that. Even the Vanguard had said having an intimate relationship could affect the performance of said Guardian. In my case however, I had nowhere to go to fight the Darkness. No space aliens, or killer robots to worry about at the moment, only the seeder that was going to be a threat to this world. I would say this was a big chance to break the stigma of a Guardian never having a relationship.

" _How do you think it would work out Blinky?"_ I asked.

" _I'm not sure, but from the look of it she trusts you"_ he said.

" _Yeah, looks like we're almost there"_ I said ending our conversation.

The USJ looked like a giant dome, the outside wasn't too spectacular to look at. However the sheer size of it was enough for everyone to stare in awe. I looked around, we must have been at least outside the city, it felt very secluded.

"Hey, where's All Might, I thought you said he'd be here?" said a student.

"He'll be here shortly, he's a busy man" said Mr. Aizawa.

Just as he finished his sentence, the doors of the USJ opened to reveal a figure in a space suit. At first I was confused, but then I had remembered we were going to be accompanied by another pro hero. This must be the second one.

"Hello students, welcome to the USJ" they said.

It was a female voice that came from the suit. Everyone stayed quiet to listen to what the hero had to say. I looked at Izuku and began to talk to him.

"Who is she?" I whispered.

"She is the pro hero 13, her ability is to make a black hole from her fingertips" he explained.

" _Talk about crazy, I didn't think there could be powers like that"_ I thought to myself.

13 continued to talk about the USJ, all the while leading us inside. The inside of the huge building was much more spectacular than the outside. I had to admit, I was also amazed at the sheer size of everything. It partly reminded me of the Last City. I looked around from where I was, there were multiple areas across the landscape. There was everything from a area with burning buildings, to a rock area with unstable plateau's. 13 continued to explain about the importance of this entire place.

"Here you will be trained on how to rescue civilians in a disaster" she said.

There were a few murmurs from the students. Many of them still admiring the areas in store for them. 13 began to walk over to Mr. Aizawa, I didn't catch what they were talking about. I decided to tune in sneakily.

" _Blinky, can you hear what they're saying?"_ I asked.

 _"I'll see what I can do Guardian"_ he responded.

I waited a bit, then I heard bit of static in my left ear. I was able to make out their voices enough to understand them.

"Where's All Might?" asked 13.

"He'll be here, he had to take care of something" said Mr. Aizawa.

"Well I hope he's here soon, something feels off today" she said.

"What makes you say that?" he asked.

Before the conversation could continue there was suddenly a large amount of static in my ear. I flinched since it was so sudden, but I quickly regained my composure.

" _Guardian, this isn't good, my connection with the outside world is being jammed"_ Blinky said in a worried tone.

 _"Can you break through the jamming?"_ I asked.

" _It'll take some time, but I can do it"_ he responded.

" _What about the ship, can you establish a connection?_ " I asked once more.

" _Yes, as soon as the jamming started I sent a signal to come here, it'll cloak once it circles above us_ "he said.

" _Good to know_ " I finished.

I separated myself from the group, I began to head towards the entrance. Jiro turned to me, and began to follow.

"Where are you going?" she questioned.

"I have a funny feeling something's about to happen" I said.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"What are you guy's doing?" said another female voice.

Toru also decided to follow me and Jiro. I hadn't noticed her since she tends to be some what quiet (and invisible).

"Ok let me explain, something's gonna happen, I'm gonna find out what" I said straight to the point.

"How exactly do you know this?" questioned Jiro once more.

I was about to open my mouth to speak, but then a dark mist began to form around the entrance. A disembodied voice began to speak.

" **Where do you think you're going?** " it said.

"What the-" Jiro was cut off.

I was taken aback, the mist grew thicker. I heard Mr. Aizawa call out to us.

"You three get away from there!" he yelled.

It was too late, the mist enveloped us, I felt my feet leave the ground. It went dark, then I felt myself fall on my back.

"Ow, what the hell was that?" I said aloud.

I sat up, we were in a different area of the USJ. The mist must have teleported us. We were on a small path of bricks, my back still hurt from the fall. Jiro and Toru were on the ground, they weren't conscious. There was rustling coming from the edges of the path, which had small shrubs all along the way. My armor reappeared, my weapons followed suit. The rustling grew louder, I could make out figures getting closer to us.

"Stay back, I'm warning you" I yelled at the figures, Outbreak Perfected was ready to fire.

There was laughter coming from all sides.

"You're outnumbered kid, you can't take on all of us" said a figure.

"Don't underestimate me" I said.

The figures stepped out of the shrubs and bushes, they looked like a bunch of thugs. The only thing that set them apart was their appearences, some had rock like formations on their skin, others had small plumes of smoke or another type of fume coming from their skin. To might have seemed like I was a scared kid, but in reality they were messing with someone who had killed gods. Beneath my helmet I smiled, this was gonna be interesting.

" _Hey Blinky, get me some music_ " I said.

" _Right away Guardian_ " he responded.

 _Kick-start_ _my Heart begins to play_

Music filled my ears as I readied for combat. The thugs ran toward me at full speed. I jumped into the air and began to glide. I fired two bursts of Outbreak into the leg of the nearest thug, the Siva mites began to have at him. I couldn't hear his pained screams with the music playing. Another thug punched the ground and spikes of rock made their way towards me. I moved to the right to avoid, and fired three more bursts into his arm. The Siva mites didn't come out this time, but he was injured enough. He grabbed his arm to stop any blood coming out of it. However he proved more durable than I originally though. With his uninjured arm he swiped at the air, the formations on his skin launched toward me at high speed. I was able to avoid one of them, while the other two hit me in my left shoulder, and right leg.

I flinched at the sudden wave of pain, my sheild had taken the brunt of the first spike, but the second spike broke through and injured my leg. I couldn't stop to tend to it, I fired another burst into his good arm. It hit its mark, the thug was reeling in pain. I got closer and thrusted my arm toward him, a bolt of arc hit him square in the chest. It wasn't lethal, but it knocked him out. My shield began to recharge, and my leg was partly healed by my light. More thugs came from the bushes, I fired one more burst at the closest thug. Siva mites began to spread from the wound. I quickly reloaded Outbreak while I had the chance. I was trying my best not to kill the thugs, but there were no guarantees. I pulled out the Ace, and fired two rounds in another thugs legs.

The music was about to reach its highest point, so I jumped into the air, and activated my storm trance in tandem. A large bolt of lightning hit the ground and stunned anyone near it. I was controling my arc energy to ensure I didn't kill, but it was proving very difficult to maintain a stable stream. I "touched down" and began to use my stormtrance to pick off any more thugs around. Some of them just stood there in shock as I used my powers, it was either the fear, or the knowledge of being beaten by a "kid". I looked at my HUD, Stormtrance was almost up. I made my way towards Jiro and Toru while taking out some more thugs near them.

It ended right as I reached them, my right leg slightly buckled from its sudden use. More thugs came from the shrubs. I was somewhat exhausted, but I could keep going. They were like the Hive, they just keep coming.

"How many of you are there?!" I said.

"Getting tired?" said one of the thugs.

"Far from it" I responded.

A thought popped into my head, it was going to be risky, but it is worth a shot.

"Blinky give me Solar, Well of Radiance" I said aloud.

" _On it_ " he responded.

I felt my Light shift from Arc to Solar. I lifted my right arm, a sword of fire formed into my hand. I slammed it into the ground, and a circle of fire enveloped around us. I felt the healing rays of Sol across my skin. My body began to change into that of a Hunter. My robes became a Cloak, and my body changed once more.

"Blinky give me Void, Night-stalker" I said.

" _Got it_ " he responded.

I felt the cold power of the Void fill me. I mimicked the use of a bow. I fired three arrows of Void where the thugs were coming from. Once they hit the ground they activated and tethered everyone around them. I pulled out the Ace again, and fired everything it had. All my shots met their mark on a single thug in their legs and arms. Everything that was tethered also was damaged by this, the rustling from the bushes stopped. They were all defeated, I checked if they were all still breathing. Blinky came out and said that they'll live.

 _Song end_

"That was a rush don't you think?" I asked Blinky.

"Well, I'd say it was your best work yet" he responded.

"Thanks, it was pretty difficult not killing them, I'm not used to fighting other humans" I said.

"Well, Guardians are meant to fight the Darkness, not humanity" he said.

"You can say that again" I said casually.

My Well of Radiance dissapeared in a flicker of dying fire. Jiro, and Toru were still on the ground. I made my way toward them, they were still alright, My Well had healed any injuries they had taken. I looked high above at the dome, we were far more towards the center. It would take a while for us to get back to the entrance on foot. Another thought appeared in my mind. I started to change back into a Warlock, if Jiro or Toru saw me as a Hunter they would freak out. The changes stopped as I was about to speak.

"Blinky, where is my ship right now?" I asked.

"It's been outside for a while now, why?" he responded.

"Did you manage to break through the jamming from earlier?" I questioned.

"Yeah, it was surprisingly easy" he said proud of himself.

I gave a small smile from behind my helmet.

"Excellent, can you get my Sparrow down here?" I asked.

"That shouldn't be a problem" he said.

A few seconds passed, a flash of light occured on my left. My Sparrow in all it's golden glory was ready to go. I sat up Jiro first, and tried to wake her up.

"Jiro wake up, we need to get going" I said shaking her awake.

"Wha-, what happened?!" she said with a sudden burst of alertness.

"Calm down we're fine, I took care of it" I said.

Jiro began to stand up slowly, she stumbled forward, but I caught her.

"Thanks" she said.

"No problem, just take it easy for now" I said.

I looked over to Toru, I sat her up and tried to wake her. It took a bit longer, but she eventually woke up.

"Huh, where are we?" she said still groggy from awakening.

"We're still in the USJ, but we got separated from the others" I explained.

"We gotta get to them" she started.

"Hold on, you're still weak since you just woke up" I said.

"I know that, but we gotta get back to everyone" she exclaimed.

"Well, in both or your current states walking isn't a viable option" I said.

"Then what do we do?" asked Toru.

I motioned to my Sparrow.

"What is that?" asked Jiro.

"I'll explain later, just trust me" I explained.

"Fine, I trust you" said Jiro.

"Alright then, pile on" I said mounting my Sparrow.

Since a Sparrow is meant for a maximum of two people, a third person was it's final limit. Jiro took a seat behind me, while Toru took a seat on the front decoration panel. I started it up, we began to float from the ground, albeit much lower due to the weight. My weapons disappeared to reduce the weight somewhat. I turned to Jiro.

"Hang on, it's gonna be a fast ride" I said.

"Thanks for the heads up" said Toru.

"Yeah" Jiro added.

Jiro wrapped her arms around me to get a better grip. Once I was sure they were both secure I boosted forward. Even with the added weight my Sparrow was still very fast. We zoomed past the many different training areas, while I was trying to look for a defining landmark. While zooming past the training areas I was getting a sense of how big the entire place was. A few minutes passed, my eyes caught a glimpse of a large fountain a way away. I distinctly remembered seeing a fountain when we first entered.

"Hang on, I found the entrance" I said.

"Got it" Jiro and Toru said at the same time.

I gave my Sparrow a substantial boost of speed, I could see figures in the distance growing bigger. I got a much better look at the fountain, and entrance platform. There were menacing figures standing near the fountains edge, there were more thugs scattered everywhere as I got closer.

"What the hell is this" I said aloud.

"I have no idea" responded Jiro.

We zoomed past the fountain, I caught a glimpse of one of the figures. They were male, but their attire caught me off-guard. He had dismembered hands covering his face and other parts of his body. He turned to look at my direction, but I was already far away. I slowed down down as we reached the foot of the stairs. Jiro and Toru got off the Sparrow, I followed in suit. It dissapeared in another flash of light. They began climbing the stairs to reach the others, I stayed behind to deal with the thugs approaching the stairs. They had smiles on their faces, but I knew I could easily take them on. A quick blur of black ran past me and hit the thug square in the chest. It took me a few seconds to realize what had happened, the blur stood still. It was a man with yellow goggles, and a white scarf, it was Mr. Aizawa.

"Get up thoses stairs and to the others!" he said with an extremely strict demeanor.

"You look like you need assistance" I retorted.

Just then another thug came up Aizawa, he had the same formations of rock as the other one I faced. They suddenly disappeared when Mr. Aizawa turned to face them. The thug became shocked as this happened, he was then kicked in the head and knocked out.

"Does it look like I need help?" he said.

"Touché" I responded.

I looked towards the fountain once more, there was a second figure standing next to the first. They were wearing a tuxedo, however instead of a head they had the same purple mist as the portal.

"Those guys look like trouble, you might need my assistance after all" I said.

"Fine, if you're willing to help, try to keep the thugs away from me" he ordered.

"You got it" I responded.

 **\--To be continued--** ** _-_**

 ** _A/N: Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it took me a long while to make it. It was mainly writers block stopping me for a bit. But I'm gonna keep pushing forward. Thanks for sticking with me through this little journey. I will see you all in the next chapter. Also to add, looks like my Guardian might be developing feelings for Jiro. We'll see how this'll play out later, anyway see ya!_**

 ** _; )_**


End file.
